Saint Seiya Kami no Senshi Libro 1
by Lady Lidell
Summary: Después de muchos milenios, en la primera guerra santa mitológica, unos ángeles convertidos en guerreras, crearon un vinculo con los dioses y los Santos a favor de la humanidad, para detener el mal y la eminente destrucción del universo entero. ¿Es acaso el hombre un error de los dioses?, o ¿Los dioses un error del hombre? cada pieza, cada era termina aquí, en tan solo un instante.
1. Capitulo 1 Los Hijos de Dios

**DERECHOS DE AUTOR: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Sin embargo toda la trama, y el tema central de esta si son de mi propiedad.

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **Por el momento es T, pero conforme avance la historia, podría llegar a ser M, ya que incluirá escenas sangrientas, lenguaje vulgar obsceno, y n muy futuros capítulos, posibles escenas de sexo.

**HISTORIA: **Hace ya algunos años esta historia había sido publicada en fanfiction, pero, por razones personales deje de actualizarla por algunos años, se podría decir que cas años. Recibió muy buenos comentarios, lo cual se los agradezco ínfimamente a mis lectores, y por ellos, es por eso que regresé, ustedes se merecen lo mejor, se merecen una historia que los llene completamente. Que los tele transporte a otra dimensión a esta realidad como la conocemos.

Es por eso que, le agregue algunos detalles a esta, he tratado de actualizar cada una de mis historias, a veces se me hace imposible. Resivi algunos mensajes privados diciéndome que continuara esta, y así lo hare.

Saint Seiya Kami no Senshi comenzara con una primera temporada en donde se explica el renacimiento de las guerreras divinas, Solamente una vez ellas habían aparecido en una guerra santa, que fue la primera desde los inicios Mitológicos en donde encontraron un vinculo entre la diosa Athenal el caballero Pegaso, y el dios Hades del inframundo, Desde esa primera guerra Santa, las guerreras jamas volvieron a convatir en nombre de Athena. Pasaron muchos años sin saber de ellas, pero la leyenda de esas mujeres que portaban las armaduras sagradas de cada respectivo planeta del universo se conocía entre los Caballeros de Athena, muchas guerras santas pasaron y ellas no aparecían de nuevo, lo cual los 88 caballeros habian dado por terminada esa leyenda, pensaron que jamas volverían a pelear.

Aquellas guerreras solamente renacían de sus cenizas cuando los dioses del olimpo estarian decididos a darles fin a los seres humanos y a sus pecados mortales, enfrentándose a la diosa Athena quien son su sabiduria protegieria a los seres humanos y al planeta tierra aun en contra de los disoes.

Pero un milagro tendría que ocurrir, las Guerreras sagradas de Athena han renacido de nuevo y con ellas su cosmos, nacieron con el destino de convatir una vez más después de casi un milenio sin aparecer, proteger a los seres humanos, Ellas nacieron bajo un pecado mortal que fue convatir a los dioses y con ellos su voluntad divina.

Ahora que ellas han renacido quieren asesinarlas antes de que su cosmos despierte, ¿Podrán las guerreras sagradas pelear como hace muchos años atrás? ¿Se encontraran con los caballeros para enfrentarse a una ultima guerra santa?

**ME HARÍAN FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS. :) **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**"LOS HIJOS DE DIOS" **

Todas aquellas flores han caído, un lugar, en donde el campo se entristece. Una imagen cálida de vida que ahora se ha convertido en un sitio en donde solo habitan las sombras, No había nada más sagrado que lo bello, la creación se desbordaba ante la plenitud de la vida, el tiempo se detuvo, y su condena todavía será visible el día de su partida.

Sus cuerpos demostraban lo hermoso que pudo haber sido la creación de los mortales, escuetos ante los ojos de los Dioses y, completamente indefensos esperando su última voluntad sobre ellos, sus pies descalzos sintieron las Ociosas aguas que detonaban su propia divinidad, y el Por fin el fulgido raudal como el día rutilante.

—Los caballeros dorados, no solo somos almas sin cuerpo alguno.

La voz llena de Orgullo invadió la oscuridad en la que ellos habitaban, un mortal convencido de su valor se dirigió hacia un dios esperando la misma respuesta desde los tiempos remotos, Ante la fe que todavía sentía en su alma perdida y abatida lo ayudaba a mantenerse tenaz, y voluntarioso.

—Es cierto—contestó de igual manera una voz ante las palabras del fiel caballero, completamente fluida y con un eco estremecedor digno de los apogeos de la naturaleza—Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean castigados por su pecado.

—Somos caballeros de Athena—repuso de una manera acentuada hacia los dioses el hombre de larga cabellera cetrina, dio unos pasos atrás apretando sus puños fuertemente mirando hacia el suelo sombrío, continuo hablando sin importarle lo demás—Aunque desatemos la ira de los dioses, nosotros los caballeros dorados no perderemos la fe.

Dicho esto, el antiguo caballero Aries dirigió su mirada por encima de la de ellos, entre la opacidad de ese lugar se escuchó la voz del caballero más noble, Mu de Aries, su voz tan llena de fuerza y letargos invernales, para él jamás existiría la mezquindad, limites, ni fronteras, aun así no le importaría más la voluntad de los mismísimos dioses.

— ¡Dedicar nuestro ser a Athena!

Esas palabras tan llenas de nobleza se escucharon en un estruendo eco, lo que provoco que el dios del Sol, Apolo contestara ante esa afirmación que para los dioses era absurda y sin sentido,la divinidad del dio Apolo era ingeniosa, con tan solo poder escuchar sus palabras, se podían escuchar los vientos en las montañas con sus agradables canticos.

—Aunque los caballeros dorados de Athena sean los más poderosos, siguen siendo unos simples mortales, sangran de la misma manera que ellos.

Shaka, el caballero más cercano a Dios, dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos cobalto esplendidos, aún en las terribles nieblas del pecado se observaba su brillo oculto, simplemente el observaba todo aquello que ese encontraba alrededor suyo, no veía más que a sus compañeros caminando en la misma dirección, sus mentes vagaban entre esas voces que los llamaban pecadores, ¿Acaso proteger a los seres humanos de su furia era un pecado? Se preguntaban en sus últimos pensamientos como mortales, aun sin encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta todavía en sus desnudos cuerpos vivía su cosmos dorado, lleno de calidez y valentía, una vez más los escucharon, pero esta vez de una manera más fuerte y decidida.

—Entonces sus almas, serán castigadas.

—Como una lección para la raza humana que continua desafiando a los dioses—dijo el dios equitativamente como si fuese suficiente explicación para ellos, continuo hablando una voz femenina observándolos como vagaban entre sus propios castigos.

—Sus cuerpos quedaran atrapados en roca, para nunca sentir la paz, —Hizo una pausa breve—

Sufrirán por el resto de la eternidad.

—No nos importa—Contestó el joven caballero Aioria ante las palabras de los dioses, el miro hacia arriba buscando sus rostros con la mirada, pero le fue inútil, los rostros de los dioses no se podían observar, ni tampoco contemplarse, continuo hablando—Aun en la muerte, nuestras almas pertenecerán a Athena, sin importar el eterno sufrimiento de la prisión.

—Nada, ni nadie quebrantara nuestra lealtad a Athena, aunque estemos aprisionados en el pecado, habrá alguien que vendrá, ¡Triunfara con nuestro espíritu!-Grito Docko de Libra hacia ellos insinuándoles que el miedo, era la ultimo que sentían ante ese castigo de aprisionarlos por el resto de la eternidad, lo cual provoco que los dioses les hiciera ver su ingenuidad como simples humanos que eran.

—Mortales—Hizo una pausa volviéndose hacia Dhocko, hablando con un acento ingenuo y sin coherencia alguna—Aunque apareciera alguien, jamás ustedes los humanos podrán vencer a los dioses, ¿No es verdad señor?—Pregunto sin añadir nada más.

—Así es.

—Todos deberán ser castigados.

—Eso es lo que se merecen, por desafiarnos.

En un segundo todos los dioses que observaban a los sacrificados caballeros dorados hablaron en un mismo tiempo, provocando un resonancia que calaba hasta los huesos, sus voces podían hacer temblar a cualquiera, ¿Con que prolijidad los han condenado? Todos han de pagar, los que aman, y los que no, eternas esperanzas y temores, destruye todas estas vallas, toda esta celestial edificación, hundir las manos en el infinito no trae más que desilusiones sin salvación.

—Ahora conocerán el castigo, más temido por los dioses.

Ellos querían intentarlo, querían sentir el vacío que trae su muerte, el final de su vida, fría y escalofriante, ¿Es acaso esto lo que los caballeros dorados merecían? Un silencio ensordecedor toma al mundo, mientras son condenados al Pecado, aun detonando la ira de los dioses, sus cuerpos se mantuvieron firmes, flores bastardas tratando de abordar lo que sus creadores jamás les concedieron, sus vidas se han visto envueltas en diferentes experiencias como caballeros que son, combatieron en una guerra santa, abundantes muertes y sangre vieron derramar ante sus ojos.

De igual manera el cosmos de Athena se había mantenido dormido por años, los cuerpos de los jóvenes guerreros no envejecieron jamás al ser sus almas atrapadas, lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas cayendo en esas aguas del paraíso, las estrellas fugitivas de las constelaciones tiemblan al recordar su fría muerte, un milagro ocurrió, ellos no sufrirían por toda la eternidad como lo habían dictado los dioses, Athena no permitiría un castigo de esa magnitud, su cosmos infinito lleno de sabiduría despertó gracias a los llantos de sus caballeros.

Athena una vez más, después de tanto tiempo atrás sus pies descalzos tocaban las aguas en donde estaban ellos y sus almas atrapadas, ella los libero de ese castigo que no quedaría inmune, solamente revivieron del cosmos siete caballeros dorados de doce, lo cual Athena sentía mucho en su alma, ¿Por qué habría ocurrido todo esto? La batalla entre el reino de los dioses no termina, ahora vuelve, esta vez mas catastrófico y estremecedora que antes.

En algún punto de esta existencia habitan unas guerreras sagradas desde la época de la Mitología antigua, conocidas como "Las guerreras sagradas de Athena" representantes del universo mismo, la leyenda de los dioses describe a siete guerreras sagradas que solamente renacen de las cenizas de sus cuerpos cuando los dioses desatan su ira en la tierra, ellas reviven muchos Milenios después de su antigua guerra, esta leyenda ya se conocía entre todos los caballeros, pero nunca volvieron a saber de ellas, siempre pensaron que ellas jamás volverían a aparecer en este punto de la tierra, protectoras de cada planeta del universo y cada dios correspondiente a él, durante años ellos han estado esperando su llegada, las sombras se avecinan en la tierra, y ellas nacieron de nuevo, están aquí de nuevo, para luchar en nombre de la justicia junto a los caballeros de Athena.


	2. Capitulo 2 Algo llamado Cosmos

**CAPITULO 2**

**"ALGO LLAMADO COSMOS"**

Empieza siempre de la misma manera. Ante todo, la sensación. ¿No han notado nunca el paso de un pequeño pie que camina sobre nuestro cráneo? ¿Un sonido de pasos sobre su calavera, arriba, y abajo, arriba y abajo?

Empieza siempre así, no puedes ver quién es el que camina. Después de todo, está por encima de nuestra cabeza. Si son hábiles, esperan el momento oportuno y pasan súbitamente una mano por sus cabellos. Pero nunca pueden atrapar a quien camina de esa manera, y ellos lo saben. Aunque aparten ambas manos contra la cabeza, el siempre consigue escabullirse. No podemos ignorarlo, si intentas no escuchar sus pasos hace más ruido. Se desliza hacia atrás. Puedo sentir su cuerpo, minúsculo, y frio.

Sus garras deben de ser suaves, pues no hacen daño, pero más tarde, encontraras pequeños arañazos del cuello, que sangran, y sangran. Esto ocurre cuando quieres combatirlo, intentas no escuchar lo que dice, porque si lo escuchas, estarás perdido. Y luego tienes que obedecerle, el sabe cómo luchar y amenazar si opones resistencia. Yo misma lo he sentido, he sentido su voz susurrándome al oído.

Una vez la vi, ahí estaba ella, con su cabellera negra y larga, mirándome con esos ojos. Sosteniendo en su mano pálida una cadena plata que deslizaba por sus dedos.

—Ellas no pueden estar aquí—dijo aquella voz masculina y tensa—Vendrán a buscarlas, y acabaran con el santuario.

—Necesitan estar a salvo, han pasado tantas guerras santas, incluso habíamos llegado a pensar que ya jamás renacerían de nuevo. Pero, el que ellas regresaran, el que su cosmos volviera.., no permitiré que los dioses hagan su voluntad sobre ellas. No ahora.

Aunque el amor disminuya, y los bosques no tengan voces salvo la voz de la pena, aunque el cielo sea demasiado negro para que los débiles ojos perciban el rubor dorado de las flores creciendo debajo, aunque las colinas sean pilares de sombras, y el mar una maravilla oscura. Y ese día dibuje un velo sobre todos los hechos pasados, el vacio no agotará, ni el miedo alterara.

OOO

El sonido de las cascadas era tranquilizador, se podía sentir la frescura del viento en el medio. La noche era perpetua, parecía inmortal con todas esas estrellas y constelaciones vislumbrando cada horizonte, cada parte del cielo teñida por ellas. La dulce melodía del agua cayendo se mesclaba junto con los pensamientos de aquel pequeño, que se encontraba de pie, dejando que la dulce brisa bailara entre sus cabellos brunos y oscuros.

No pensaba en ese momento, su mente se había adueñado de él, de sus sentidos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese entrenar, y dar lo mejor de si, para convertirse en un caballero de Athena. Un anciano pudo verlo desde lejos, vio como su discípulo aun no descansaba. ¿A qué se debía? Pensó el anciano recargando su diminuto peso con su bastón de viga.

— ¿Aun no descanzas Shiryu? —le preguntó extrañado ante su comportamiento, caminaba con lentitud hacia su alumno, el pequeño no tenía más de once años. Este escuchó la voz de su maestro a sus espaldas, se giró a mirarlo directo. Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Maestro…, la verdad es que, no tengo sueño, no tengo deseos de descansar. Vi el cielo estrellado y decidí deleitarme con él. Además, ¿Cómo descansar?, si me espera todo un entrenamiento por tantos años.

Su maestro le brindo una sonrisa delicada y tranquilizadora. Así era Shiryu, tan obstinado, tenaz, y testarudo. Pero podía sentir dentro de el un cosmos lleno de vida, y eso era lo que él deseaba conocer. Tal vez no en ese momento, pero con el tiempo lo haría. En un segundo, paso por su mente pericia, aquella leyenda antigua, que tenia milenios de ser escuchada, y que nadie la creía. Ni la creerán jamás. En realidad, no haría daño hablarle de ella, aunque fuese para despojarlo de una realidad. El anciano se quedó de pie, recargando ambas manos seniles sobre su bastón. Mirando hacia el suelo.

—Dime Shiryu, alguna vez ¿Te hable de una leyenda, acerca de unos ángeles que renaces de la sangre de Athena?

Shiryu se dio media vuelta enseguida al escuchar sus palabras— ¿Ángeles?

Este asintió con la cabeza, cerró sus ojos cansados, pero sin dejar de hablar—Es una leyenda, que ha pasado de generación en generación, En realidad nadie está seguro si en realidad ocurrió, pero... —hizo una pausa de pronto, recordando aquellos momentos de su juventud, cuando fue el caballero dorado de Libra, y cuando combatió contra Hades en aquella guerra santa, su gran amigo Shion de Aries le había hablado de ella. —Cuando el universo se había formado como lo conocemos, desde la primera guerra santa, en la que los caballeros de Athena, luchan contra el mismísimo infierno, para salvar la humanidad. Se dice que de la sangre de Athena nacieron unos ángeles, aquellos Ángeles eran divinidosos. Dice la leyenda, que aquellas guerreras eran sagradas, y un insulto atroz hacia los dioses. Para ellos, más que divinas, eran un pecado hacia la humanidad, que debía ser destruido. Pero, para los caballeros de esos años atrás, eran como una luz iluminando el camino, el no temer al acechante y sordo despertar, de una vida que transcurre a ciegas; llenas de desperdicios y penas. Ellas estaban destinadas a proteger a Athena, su cosmos era como ninguno, tan cálido, tan diferente a cualquier otro que puedas sentir. Le leyenda dice que solo estarán en la humanidad, cuando se acerque la destrucción de esta como la conocemos, cuando el castigo de los dioses caiga sobre ella. Es por esta razón por la cual son despreciadas por ellos. Después de la primera guerra santa, nadie más las volvió a ver, nadie supo que fue lo que paso con ellas, representantes del universo mismo.

La mirada del pequeño Shiryu estaba helada, sus labios estaban entumecidos por el frio, pero eso no le evito hablar— Maestro, y usted, ¿Las vio alguna vez?

El maestro negó con la cabeza, llevando su mirada hacia arriba, mirando como las estrellas brillaban en esa noche, que se sentía como ninguna otra—No, yo nunca las vi Shiryu, un buen amigo me hablo de ellas, diciendo que solo era una leyenda, tal vez para despistar un poco. Pero…, tal vez no sea solo una leyenda del todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice Maestro? —preguntó Shiryu hambriento por la curiosidad de sus palabras.

—Porque la vida revela su profundidad, y a veces en las oscuras noches, me parece ver esos ojos escarlata, iluminándola.

OOO

Europa siglo XX

El sol se asomaba entre las montañas, el cielo azul encantado junto con las nubes blancas daban paso a los reflejos de las luces tenues del sol, el sonido de las majestuosas campanas y los cantos de las aves eran delicados, las palomas blancas volaban alrededor del Reloj adornándolo con sus plumas blancas representantes de la paz.

Las campanadas inundaron al pequeño orfanato de la ciudad de Italia, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a esa dulce joven rubia resignada a abrir sus ojos todavía, en sus más profundos pensamientos vagos, soñaba con el castigo de la eternidad hacia esos caballeros, soñaba con voces fuertes y diferentes a las que había oído antes, improvisadamente mordió sus labios suaves, sudaba sin poder despertar ante ese sueño que la atormentaba cada noche de su joven vida, ante la presión despertó de un salto, dándole paso a los rayos del sol iluminando sus ojos índigo, el nombre de esa bella joven de cabellera dorada era Serena Tsukino, una chica con una nobleza intacta, su bondad iluminaba su rostro claro, su carácter era distraído, su mente a veces estaba no consiente de la realidad, pero, así era ella. Una chica soñadora que amaba la vida, pero no las Matemáticas, su cabellera ondulada llegaba hasta sus muslos, sentada en la cama sosteniendo fuertemente las sábanas blancas.

— ¿Por qué? —Se preguntó la chica rubia sin dejar de sostener las sabanas— ¿Por qué sueño con esos hombres? Puedo sentir su sufrimiento, no sé quiénes son, pero aun así me preocupa, y esa mujer de cabello malva, ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es ese báculo que sostiene en su mano?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte toque de la puerta, era Sami un amigo de Serena desde su tierna infancia, al decir verdad desde que ella llego a ese orfanato, sus gritos eran fuertes.

— ¡Serena! —Grito Sammy golpeando bruscamente la puerta de su habitación esperando que lo pudiera escuchar— ¡Serena ya levántate!

Los toquidos de Sammy molestaron mucho a Serena, ya que ella pensaba que todavía era muy temprano para ir a clases, frunció ambas cejas devolviéndole los gritos, esta vez más fuertes que él.

— ¡Ha! ¡Sami no me molestes que todavía es muy temprano para ir a clases!-Dijo la chica rubia recostándose de nuevo en la cama cubriendo bruscamente su rostro.

— ¿Temprano para ir a clases? —Pregunto el chico con lentes en forma de caracol por encima de la puerta de madera sin dejar de tocar fuertemente—Pero si ya es muy tarde, Mina, Reí, Lita, y Amy ya se levantaron, ¿Cómo es posible que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Comparten habitación!

Serena tenía sus ojos cerrados forzosamente, las palabras de Sami la hicieron reaccionar enseguida, una vez más de un salto se despertó viendo que las demás camas ya estaban tendidas, Sami acerco sigilosamente su oído derecho y lo compacto en la puerta esperando poder escuchar a Serena, pero lo único que escucho fue un fuerte grito.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay no! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Lo único que el chico pudo escuchar fueron esos fuertes gritos, Serena tomo su uniforme y enseguida se vistió y peino para poder ir a clases, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta derribándola junto con Sammy debajo de ella, el solamente pudo ver como corría rápidamente entre el pasillo y el debajo de la puerta.

— ¡Llegare tarde! —Clamo la chica de ojos azules corriendo hacia su destino

—Esa Serena, siempre llega tarde a clases, desde que tengo memoria—Dijo Sami por debajo de la pesada puerta de madera— ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? ¡Estoy atorado!

Serena estaba por completo acelerada para poder llegar al primer Salón del internado, llevaba puesto su uniforme, un vestido negro con unos botines de igual manera negros con una pechera blanca que cubría su cuello, con un lindo moño en medio color aceituna, y un collar con una cruz que adornaba su cuello frágil.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir a clases?, tengo mucho sueño, si vuelvo a llegar tarde la maestra me matara.

En la bella foresta caminaba una figura femenina de cabello verdemar, sosteniendo unos libros entre sus brazos frágiles y delicados, tenía puestos unos lentes delgados, y la belleza de Lidia, era una chica a la que le apasionaba descubrir cosas nuevas cada día , era tranquila, hermética, y completamente apacible ante los individuos, con el mejor promedio del internado.

—Buenos días Amy.

Una chica con su cabello ligeramente peinado le dio los buenos días a esa chica llamada Amy Mizuno, su sabiduría no tenía comparación alguna, Amy se giró hacia ella devolviéndole el saludo con una calurosa sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos.

—Buenos días Molly— Dio los buenos días Amy deteniéndola antes de que siga su rumbo—

He, Molly.

— ¿Qué pasa Amy?

— ¿Has visto a Serena en el internado?

Molly capturo su mirada con la suya llevando hasta su barbilla su dedo índice pensando en donde se podría encontrar Serena, Molly la miro nuevamente justo antes de irse.

—No—Contestó—Ahora que lo dices no he visto a Serena en ninguna parte, pero no te preocupes, de seguro ha de estar corriendo por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a clases—dicho esto la chica se soltó en carcajadas contagiando a Amy.

Serena Tsukino al igual que Amy eran huérfanas, se criaron juntas en el pequeño internado de Italia junto con Mina, Lita, y Reí, crecieron sin padres, pero se tenían a ellas mismas, y eso es lo que importaba, sus vidas cambiarían rotundamente, para cumplir con su deber, la hora se acercaba.


	3. Capitulo 3 La flor que nacio de un Angel

**CAPITULO 3:**

**"LA FLOR QUE NACIO DE UN ANGEL" **

La chica pelirroja se retiró de ahí dejando a Amy justo enfrente de la puerta de su salón, ella observo la perilla dorada y brillante colocando su mano, girándola lentamente para poder entrar, abrió la puerta dando una media vuelta para cerrarla de nuevo, centro su mirada hacia el pequeño salón de clases, pudo percatar a una chica rubia acomodándose en su pupitre asignado, poseía una belleza encantadora, con esos grandes ojos azules cristalinos, un agraciado listón color carmín que recogía su cabellera larga, su nombre era Mina Hino estudiante de preparatoria, gozaba de un alma enamorada en busca de su propia quietud, su sonrisa era atractiva y simpática, esa chica era incluso más distraída que Serena, siempre creando un ambiente alegre para todos aquellos que deseaban reír por un momento, tenía entre sus manos pequeñas una baraja del Tarot que barajeaba rápidamente antes de sacar la primera carta, tomo una mostrándoselas a sus compañeros que deseaban saber que les deparaba el futuro, Mina la deslizó sobre la banca.

—Veamos —dijo la chica rubia con la baraja en su mano derecha —Mira, las cartas de las dos coronas, esto significa que tendrás buenas riquezas, y seguridad en ti misma.

Delante de ella estaban muchos estudiantes que habían juntado los pupitres solamente para saber sobre las adivinaciones de Mina Hino, la chica en el internado que acertaba a todo tipo de predicciones, a ella le gustaba mucho hacer eso, la distraía por un momento de los terribles labores en el internado, una joven de cabellera castaña estaba impresionada de las predicciones de Mina, su rostro se encontraba estupefacto con su boca ligeramente abierta.

— ¡Ho! —Exclamo la joven mirando la carta más de cerca, Mina sonrió ante esa sonrisa de impresión, ya que era lo que más disfrutaba de leer las cartas, las reacciones de las personas —Eso es totalmente increíble Mina.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —Preguntó un chico heuronio sin quitar la mirada de la baraja, Mina no contesto ante esa pregunta, llevo su brazo hacia su nuca con una acentuada risa ingenua que capturo la atención del grupo.

—Bueno, es que todos tenemos un talento ¿Saben?

Amy giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados insinuando que Mina estaba equivocada al leer esas cartas, que para opinión de Amy eran completamente ideas erróneas, la miro dedicándole algunas palabras sin soltar sus libros sostenidos por ambos brazos.

—Mina, no cambias.

Mina Se giró hacia su compañera Amy sonriéndole amistosamente mientras acomodaba y revolvía la baraja como debe ser, una vez barajeada le pregunto a Amy lo mismo que le había preguntado desde ella tiene el don de leerlas.

— ¡Ha! —Exclamó Mina mostrándole las cartas a Amy con la esperanza de que ese día accediera por fin de leerle las cartas —Amy, eres tú, dime ¿No quieres que te lea tu suerte?

Amy frunció sus delgados labios como si fuese suficiente respuesta para la chica rubia, pero esta se aproximó aún más hacia ella con sus ojos grandes llenos de esperanza tratando de convencer a su joven cónyuge, fue totalmente inútil, otro intento fallido.

—Mina, sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas de la suerte, simplemente son argumentos que las personas quieren oír es todo.

Sin más que decir Amy se sentó en su respectivo asiento, dejando a Mina completamente decepcionada de lo dicho, la voz de una chica decidida se escuchó junto con el chillido de la madera vieja de la puerta, una joven alta, una silueta bien proporcionada, sus caderas eran tan finas como las telas, su cabello castaño y recogido, los rayos del sol resaltaban sus ojos verdemar, su nombre era Lita Kino, su mirada era fuerte, de una mujer soñadora y deseosa de amor, adoraba cocinar deliciosos pasteles para los niños del orfanato y para sus amigas, un muchacho entro justo cuando ella lo hizo, al parecer la mirada de Lita demostraba incomodidad ya que ese niño la llevaba siguiendo desde que ella se despertó en la mañana, el insistía.

—Lita — Insistía el chico con completa terquedad, sosteniendo una libreta blanca en su mano—Solo una vez más, Anda.

Lita lo miro con sus ojos cerrados, riendo de una manera forzada, había tratado de evitarlo toda la mañana pero le fue inútil, él quería saber acerca de su receta del pastel de fresas, desde que Lita había preparado ese primoroso pastel para los niños, no paraba de importunar a la chica castaña, Lita decidió hablarle una vez más, y esta vez que la dejara tranquila.

—Vamos, me has seguido toda la mañana, te prometo que en la clase de cocina te mostrare como lo hago.

Mina se echó a reír en carcajadas al ver como ese chico había seguido a su amiga toda mañana, y lo más agradable que le resultaba, era que la había seguido tan solo por saber una receta, ella se dirigió hacia Lita con una sonrisa pícara mientras reía.

—Ese chico te ha seguido toda la mañana ¿Verdad Lita? —Preguntó Mina sarcásticamente mientras le daba leves golpes al hombro de Lita, ella ignoro la broma de Mina riendo, esta vez su risa era fluida y nada forzada, llevando un brazo hacia su nuca, con las mangas de su vestido negro del uniforme ligeramente alzadas.

—Si —Afirmó — Ya no sé cómo quitármelo de encima, ¿Cómo están chicas?

—De maravilla—respondió Mina mientras se acercaba a Lita sosteniendo todavía sus cartas en mano—Todos quieren que les lea su suerte, pero excepto Amy, ella no quiere siquiera que me acerque.

Amy no presto atención de momento en las palabras de la chica rubia, Lita sonrió equitativamente hacia la persona de Amy, todas las mañanas siempre tendría que ser igual, Mina deseaba leer la suerte de la muchacha cuya inteligencia arre basaba los límites de una estudiante promedio, pero siempre resivia la misma respuesta, y eso la desilusionaba mucho, Lita se acercó sigilosamente hacia Amy quien sostenía un libro de filosofía avanzada entre sus manos.

—Mina—Pronunció la chica con rizos castaños con un tono ligeramente sarcástico—Jamas podrás convencer a Amy de saber su suerte, sabes que ella no cree en esas cosas, si no está en un libro, ella no lo cree.

—De hecho—Dijo Amy interrumpiendo bruscamente a Lita—No es que este en un libro, es simple sentido común Lita.

Lita giro su mirada hacia ambos lados, trataba de encontrar con la mirada a aquella linda chica rubia con peinado encantadoramente recogido entre sus compañeros, pero al parecer sabía que Serena no había llegado todavía, se volteo hacia Amy preguntándole sobre una de las personas que más quería Lita, su gesto se frunció deliberadamente mientras colocaba sus manos en el pupitre de Mina.

—Oigan, ¿Serena no ha llegado?

—Claro que no, esa floja siempre llega tarde.

Una voz acentuadamente brusca se escuchó por las espaldas de Lita, provocando que esta se espantara al sentir la presencia de esa mujer que siempre aparecía de la nada, Reí Hino, una chica temperamental con ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma, y su cabello malva suelto acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, ella adora las actividades del ocultismo, así como también sufre de un carácter fuerte y decidido, su mirar describe a una chica independiente y valiente, le gusta meditar, pero siempre desde que ella y Serena se criaron juntas, ella busca una manera de molestar a Serena, aunque en el interior la quiere como su hermana pequeña, a pesar de la misma edad, siendo ella la Guerrera del Planeta marte.

—Reí—Manifestó su nombre todavía asustada de lo sucedido, Mina y Amy de igual manera se asustaron—No vi que estuvieras aquí.

—Siempre es lo mismo con esa tonta, todos los días llega tarde, ni siquiera porque ella vive aquí ha llegado un día temprano.

—Espero que esta vez logre llegar temprano, si llega de nuevo tarde la madre superiora bajara su calificación.

— ¿Mas? — Preguntó Mina sin quitarle la mirada a Amy, Lita y Reí estaban justo al lado de ella—

Amy, Serena es la chica con más terribles calificaciones del Orfanato, de echo ella tiene peores calificaciones que yo.

Lita cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios llena de incredulidad, todas bajaron su cabeza de un golpe, sabían que Serena jamás cambiaria, siempre seria esa mujer sollozante, caprichosa, y descuidada. La joven rubia y ojos claros corría a la velocidad que sus pies le podían proporcionar, estaba completamente consiente de las consecuencias si ella llegaba de nuevo tarde, el internado era grande, la habitación de Serena se encontraba justo arriba de las escaleras en el último pasillo, sus pequeños botines sucios provocaban un eco mientras corría, cansada, y con la respiración agitada llego finalmente al salón, abrió silenciosamente la puerta asomando su cabeza de Bombón esperando no ver a su profesora, al parecer ella vio que no estaba.

—Que bien—Manifestó Serena con una sonrisa picarona mientras entraba al salón cerrando la puerta—La profesora no está, es mi oportunidad.

Serena caminó en las esquinas del salón esperando poder llegar a su pupitre asignado, la chica pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, incluso Amy le comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos insinuándole que no debió haber entrado de esa manera, Serena no entendió lo que Amy quiso decirle, ella se siguió, pero nunca se esperó que la madre apareciera justo detrás de sus espaldas con sus manos en sus caderas, la mirada fruncida, y esperando a que ella volteara a verla, se veía completamente molesta.

— ¡Serena! —Gritó fuertemente la madre a sus espaldas, lo que provoco que Serena diera un fuerte brinco al escuchar esos gritos que la habían atormentado por casi diecisiete años de su joven vida, ella del simple miedo, comenzó a tartamudear enfrente de ella, sosteniendo fuertemente su portafolios con su mirada apenada y mirando hacia sus botines sucios.

—Maes-tra-yo.

— ¡¿Tu qué?! — El tono de la madre era fuerte y acentuado, realmente estaba muy molesta con aquella chiquilla que había batallado desde que llego al orfanato, desde que la mujer mayor tenia memoria, siempre lidio con Serena Tsukino, descuidada, desordenada, y completamente distraída en sus actos como en sus materias, ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Se preguntaba la madre, porque aunque ella era así, siempre tenía ese toque de humildad y bondad lo que hacía especial a Serena, a pesar de que se le conocía como distraída y un poco tonta, era importante para ellas—Te advertí que tarde otra vez bajaría tu calificación.

—Es que—Seguía tartamudeando—no fue mi culpa lo que pasa es que…

— ¡¿Quieres saber cuánto sacaste en tu examen anterior?!

La madre tenía el examen anterior que Serena había aplicado de Matemáticas en su mano derecha, decidió mostrándoselo en su semblante enfrente de toda la clase, ella pensó que haciendo eso tal vez, solo tal vez al fin ella pudiera entender que estaba muy mal, intentos fallidos como siempre, pero aun así lo mostro, tenía una muy baja calificación firmada en el examen, justo en la parte superior de la hoja, con un color rojo chillante, la calificación demasiada baja y vergonzante, Serena se impresiono rotundamente dando un muy fuerte grito que se escuchó en todo el orfanato.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Treinta puntos?!

—Así es—Afirmo la madre todavía sosteniéndolo—Debería de darte vergüenza cargar con estas calificaciones ¡Ahora, en este momento te sales del salón y te quedas justo ahí!

Después del gran bramido que hizo la Madre hacia Serena, la tomo por su oreja llevándola directamente hacia afuera del salón, esta brin coteaba de los terribles jalones que le hacia la madre, se quejaba del dolor al momento de sacarla por la fuerza del salón de clases, todos sus compañeros presenciaron esa escena sus rostros insinuaban impresión.

— ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Me duele! —Se quejaba Serena, hasta que por fin se había quedado fuera del salón de clases parada justo ahí, mirando hacia el suelo esperando escuchar el timbre que sería su única salvación para dejar de estar en pie, solamente lo esperaba para poder comer el delicioso almuerzo que le había preparado Lita.

—No me gusta estudiar, además tengo hambre.

La joven con peinado rubial se encontraba de pie esperando a que el castigo diera fin con tan solo escuchar el tintineante timbre del descanso, de un momento a otro sonó en todo el orfanato, lo que provoco un gran alivio para ella, si esperar el permiso de la madre para retirar el castigo simplemente ella corrió lejos de ahí precisamente para que no recibiera más sermones, corrió hacia las bellas rosadelas en donde siempre se reencontraban cada descanso, se encontraba sentada en la pastura junto con las demás sosteniendo su mentón, dio un muy fuerte suspiro antes de hablar con las demás.

— ¡Ho No!—dijo arrastrando el suspiro junto con sus palabras— No puedo creer que haya reprobado de nuevo Matemáticas.

—Cielos Serena—Añadió Mina con sus brazos cruzados—Reprobaste de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Tu no reprobaste Mina?

La chica con su extravagante moño color carmín saco consigo el examen que aplico anteriormente mostrándoselo a Serena enfrente de su rostro, la calificación no era del todo útil, pero si bien no había reprobado como Serena, aunque la calificación era baja, Mina se sentía aliviada por ello.

— ¡Saque sesenta puntos! —Exclamo Mina sintiéndose orgullosa de su calificación oficial, las demás ignoraron su ingenuidad al sentirse orgullosa por tan baja calificación, Lita le hizo ver que aunque no haya reprobado de todos modos resulto ser una capacidad baja.

—Mina, sesenta puntos no es una calificación tan buena.

—Vamos Lita—dijo Mina en un tono convincente mientras apretaba su examen—De igual manera pase, así que no me iré a extraordinarios.

Reí estaba justo atrás de Serena, con ambas cejas arqueadas y sus labios fruncidos, tenía también sus brazos cruzados dirigiéndose hacia Serenen un tono fastidiada, sabía que ella era la única culpable por tener aquellas calificaciones tan bajas.

—Eso te pasa por floja, no estudias nada, te la pasas comiendo bizcochos y leyendo historietas.

—Rei—manifestó su nombre la joven entristecida mientras unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento caían por sus suaves mejillas—No me regañes.

Amy coloco sus cálidas manos en el hombro de Serena brindándole una calurosa sonrisa que insinuaba una completa tranquilidad para la joven, Serena termino de llorar mirándola fijamente, los ojos de Amy eran tan profundos como el mar.

—No te preocupes Serena—dijo brindándole el suficiente apoyo—Ya verás que podrás subir tu calificación, ¡Ha! —Exclamo la joven de cabello cobalto, llamo la atención de todas—Serena, si quieres podemos estudiar en el bosque, ese es un lugar tranquilo, te ayudara a concentrarte.

—Es cierto—dijo Mina ingenuamente mientras palmeaba la espalda de Serena—Que tengas buena suerte Serena.

—Mina, tú también vendrás, tus calificaciones no son de igual manera buenas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo la joven de listón llamativo mientras las demás de igual manera aceptaban ir con Amy hacia el bosque para poder estudiar un poco, Amy tomo sus libros decidida a que esta vez Serena aprendiera algo, salieron del orfanato con sus portafolios en sus manos junto con sus respectivos útiles, caminaron hacia esos verdes bosques que se encontraban al norte, el viento llevaba sus propios olores a flores y árboles, caminaron mucho hasta que se detuvieron justo en medio de alguno pinos, Amy y Serena se sentaron, mientras que las demás se encontraban de pie observando el magnífico bosque, comenzó a sacar sus libros, Mina tenía ambas lados en su cadera mirando, y mirando, su observación se detuvo cuando sus ojos miraron aquella montaña alta, toda su vida había tenido curiosidad por saber ¿Qué habría allá arriba? Se dirigió hacia las chicas, su voz se escuchaba curiosa y fisgona.

—Oigan chicas—dijo Mina llamando la atención de todas pero sin dejar de mirar las montañas—

¿Recuerdan esa historia de la que nos hablaba la madre superiora cuando éramos unas niñas?

Lita la miro extrañada, recordó aquella historia que siempre escuchaban cada noche antes de dormir, la madre siempre caminaba entre los pasillos oscuros de la noche, con una vela encendida en su mano, tocando la puerta de sus habitaciones solo para poder contar esa historia trágica que había pasado en las montañas, la historia de una hermosa flor que había nacido de la sangre de la ala de un sereno ángel, esa historia había perdurado en el Europa por siempre, Serena sentada en los verdes pastos dirigió su mirada hacia Mina.

— ¿Te refieres a aquella historia de la flor, que nació de la sangre de un ángel?, es cierto, esa historia la escuchábamos desde que éramos unas niñas, al decir verdad nadie lo ha podido comprobar hasta ahora, ¿Podría ser?

—En este momento lo comprobaremos.

Mina decidida comenzó a caminar directo hacia la montaña del norte, pero Amy la tomo del hombro impidiendo que esta continuara con su camino, le advirtió que ir hacia la montaña del norte sería peligroso.

—Mina, no, recuerda que tenemos prohibido ir hacia la montaña del norte, además, no debemos alejarnos tanto del orfanato, sería peligroso y arriesgado.

—Te preocupas demasiado Amy— declaró Mina mientras agito su brazo para que esta la soltara de un golpe—Además—añadió—Siempre desde que era una niña he querido saber si esa historia es cierta, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad para comprobarlo.

—Pero…Mina.

La joven rubia comenzó a escalar la montaña ligeramente empinada, la curiosidad era más fuerte que el mismo sentido común. Serena se puso de pie, y de igual manera se dirigió hacia la montaña para poder escalarla.

— ¡Espérame Mina! —grito Serena corriendo hacia la montaña, la curiosidad de ambas contagio a las demás, Lita y Reí las siguieron, pero Amy no quería subir esa montaña, sabía que algo extraño habitaba ahí, pero ellas no la escucharon.

—Está un poco empinado—dijo Mina dejando caer algunas rocas, llegaron a la cima, la vista era más que hermosa, los colores del viento acariciaban los cabellos de Serena.

—Los vientos se sienten tan bien aquí arriba—dijo Serena entre pequeños susurros mientras disfrutaba que el viento acariciara su fina piel, Reí solamente observaba lo hermoso que se veía todo desde esa altura, los pliegues del uniforme bailaban junto con las brisas de las corrientes, Amy pudo ver que se habían alejado demasiado de la civilización, preocupada volteo hacia ellas.

—Chicas, nos hemos alejado mucho del orfanato, regresemos.

Lita volteo hacia el paisaje, al parecer la lejanía era grande, ella asintió con la cabeza y miro a las demás.

—Tienes razón, nos hemos alejado demasiado—Lita se giró hacia Serena—Serena, regresemos, ¿Serena?

Lita no encontró a Serena, hace unos instantes ella se encontraba atrás de ella, pero justo cuando ella se dirigió hacia ella, ya no estaba, lo cual preocupo un poco a las demás, Reí camino hacia donde ella estaba, gritando su nombre, esperando poder encontrarla.

— ¡Serena! —Gritaba Reí provocando que las aves volaran de sus nidos— ¿Dónde se metió esta tonta?

Ella se había alejado un poco, camino por los verdes pastizales buscando aquella flor de la historia que había escuchado desde que era una niña, su mirada se encontraba hacia abajo, sin quitarle de encima, cuando se encontró con una radiante flor con un color carmín intenso, se incoó ante ella, por un momento pensó que se trataba de ese elite.

—Ha, que hermosa, ¿Sera esta la flor de la sangre de un ángel?

—La sangre no es más que un mito para los dioses…

En las espaldas de Serena todavía hincada, había escuchado una voz, una voz áspera y fuerte.

En el silencioso bosque se atravesaba, las hierbas comenzaron a rasgar sus piernas lívidamente, ella se negó voltear al principio, pues había pensado que esa voz solamente la escucho en su imaginación, ella siempre se había considerado una mujer soñadora, y demasiado distraída, pero los pasos de aquella figura masculina se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, volteo hacia sus espaldas, y vio como un hombre estaba ahí, su mirada rogaba con desesperación bendición, Serena se puso de pie.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Serena mientras que sus músculos estaban por completo paralizados al tenerlo enfrente de si, aquel hombre acortaba la distancia entre los dos, ella daba pequeños pasos atrás para evitar tenerlo más cerca, ella Jamas olvidaría tal hombre con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre misma, los cantos del viento eran abrumadores, sus huesos sintieron frio, escrutando a través de las sombras como alguien vacío, y sin esperanza, Siguió avanzando.

—Deje que me siente… en su sombra más oscura, guerrera de Athena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Guerrera?

¿Guerrera de Athena? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Serena, a pesar del tiempo tan corto no entendió las palabras de ese hombre que tenía puesto algo completamente extraño, no comprendía de que se trataba, era como el metal fuerte, sus rodillas y piernas estaban cubiertas por esa Armadura negra, el miedo aumento sus nervios, de nuevo sin mirar atrás llevo sus tobillos lejos de él.

—Yo no soy esa mujer de la que habla— ahí estaba ella, congelada como una escultura de piedra, paralizada por la inquietud, aquel caballero sonrió cínicamente.

— Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir esa calidez, ese cosmos… solamente puede provenir de aquellas guerreras que pelearon en la guerra mitológica, no permitiremos que despierten de ese sueño eterno concedido por los dioses.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron por el pánico, ahora él estaba enfrente de ella, mirándola, observándola, contemplando todo de ella, no se podía mover, no se explicaba el por que de ese hombre que solamente plasmaba su mirada sed de matarla, extendió su mano apretándola de su frágil cuello, su terrible fuerza la alzo a una altura determinada hacia su rostro, estrujándola aún más fuerte, esta no se podía defender, se sentía tan frágil e indefensa. Oprimió con más fuerza incrustando sus dedos en su cuello provocando que comenzara a sangrar, pequeñas gotas caían al verde pasto manchándolo, de un momento a otro la soltó hacia el suelo con su cuello totalmente herido, la mano del caballero estaba de igual manera manchada por sus sangre, el, la vio mientras la acercaba hacia sus labios resecos, ella solamente tenía su mano en su cuello todavía sangrando.

—La sangre de una guerrera…es tan tibia.

Serena sin poder moverse, solamente lo observaba, las demás llegaron, estaban justo atrás de él, Amy pudo ver como Serena sangraba.

— ¡Serena! —Grito Amy con fuerza mientras corrían hacia ella preocupadas, lo miraron, al principio con pánico, pero después no comprendían de quien se podrían tratar.

—Guerreras sagradas de Athena, morirán antes de que su cosmos despierte.

— ¿Cosmos? — Pregunto Reí mientras se colocó enfrente de Serena—No permitiré que le hagas daño.

—No me hagan reír, ¿Creen que con ese poder tan insignificante podrán vencerme? ¡Las asesinare ahora mismo!

Decidido a matarlas de un solo golpe, por sus mentes solamente pasaron vagos recuerdos de su pasado, pero algo completamente inexplicable había ocurrido, el cuerpo del caballero se vio completamente lleno de heridas, era como si una aguja lo hubiera clavado en muchos golpes mortales, llenándolo de aberturas sangrientas derribándolo y tumbándose ya muerto en el suelo fuertemente cayendo enfrente de una figura masculina, su cabello largo, y un manto que se movía al ritmo del viento, su armadura dorada brillaba junto con los rayos del sol tenues, en su mano se veía algo rojo que resaltaba de su uña, era como ver el aguijón de un escorpión, junto con su veneno mortal.


	4. Capitulo 4 Su voz entre Tormentas

**CAPITULO 4 **

**"SU VOZ ENTRE TORMENTAS" **

Aquel cadáver había caído sobre los pies de ese hombre, con ese manto blanco que lo movía el viento que habitaba en la montaña, la sangre comenzó a correr sobre el verde pastizal, ellas no podían apreciar nada, el brillo de esa armadura era invidente, solamente vieron ese cabello cobrizo, y la punta de un escorpión en su casco, de un momento a otro esa figura desapareció, dejándolas a ellas completamente a salvo, pero ¿Quién fue aquel hombre que llego? ¿Por qué se había ido de esa manera? Ellas se quedaron inmóviles ante ese cadáver, Amy se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia él, colocando su mano justo en su cuello, no había pulso, los nervios de todas aumentaron aún más, pero ahora lo más preocupante era Serena, que tenía una fuerte herida en su cuello que todavía no terminaba de sangrar, perdiendo un poco el conocimiento al perder sangre, Lita lo sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos, su cuerpo era suave, nada pesado al parecer de la joven castaña.

— ¡Serena! —Grito Lita sosteniéndola impidiendo que cayera al suelo, Amy se alejó del cadáver acercándose hacia ella, de igual manera le toco su cuello, su pulso era lento, le dirigió la mirada a todas insinuándoles que deberían ir al orfanato lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario podría morir desangrada, Lita se puso de pie ofreciendo su espalda para el cuerpo de Serena, en ese estado la chica no podía caminar, sería devastador en su condición.

—Rápido chicas, suban a Serena en mi espalda, la llevaremos al orfanato ella no puede caminar.

Ellas asintieron con la mirada de momento, tomaron a Serena con mucho cuidado pudiendo evitar que la herida rasgada en su cuello se abra aún más, Reí la tomo por su brazo al igual que Mina por el contrario, la subieron lo más delicado posible a su espalda, Lita la tomo por sus piernas evitando que se pudiera caer al suelo, su sensible cabeza estaba ligeramente recargada en el hombro de Lita, todavía sangrando. Lita sin más que pensar comenzó a caminar a una velocidad suave sin lastimar a Serena, Reí caminaba al ritmo de Lita preocupada por Serena, pero sin dejar de mirar aquel cadáver que se encontraba tumbado en el verde pastizal, y sin dejar de pensar en ese hombre que las había salvado de una muerte segura, Mina se detuvo mirando el cuerpo, entrecerró sus ojos sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Pero chicas—dijo Mina mientras se le endurecía el gesto— ¿Y el muerto?

La joven de rizos azules se giró hacia Mina mirándola tenuemente por encima de los rózales—Mina, déjalo Serena está herida necesita urgentemente curación, anda vámonos.

Mina asintió con su mirada, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, ya que Lita se había adelantado bastante junto con Reí, ella solamente observaba como el hombro de Lita se estaba manchando por la herida sangrante, tenía su mano colocada en la espalda de Serena sin dejar de mirarle de rostro, apenas esta podía abrir los ojos, el dolor que sentía en su cuello era completamente intolerante, aun así ella con el último esfuerzo que le quedaba en ese momento abrió sus ojos cristalinos muy despacio, emitiendo unas palabras entre roncos susurros.

—Ese hombre…—Manifestó entre cortas palabras— ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Reí noto el esfuerzo que hacia ella al hablar, palmeo ligeramente su espalda, se removió inquieta esperando que no fuera tarde antes de llegar a tiempo al internado, se siguiera sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

—Serena tranquila, ya vamos a llegar, pero siempre serás distraída, ¿Por qué no simplemente corriste?

—Serena no hagas esfuerzo al hablar, pude causarte daño— La joven de ojos verdemar ante la preocupación que sufría en ese instante, no pudo evitar sentir los nervios asechándola, bajaron con cuidado las partes del camino rocosas, cuando caminaban pudieron observar cómo estaba la madre afuera, se conocía que las estaba esperando preocupada, se sintieron aliviadas por un momento al llegar, pero también sus mentes se encontraban llenas de preguntas sin resolver, ¿Cómo explicar aquel suceso tan estremecedor en la montaña?, ¿Cómo explicar la herida de Serena? En ese momento solo pensaban encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo sucedido, en especial Amy, el camino cada vez era más corto hacia la entrada de orfanato, la madre pudo percatar que Lita traía consigo a Serena en su espalda, con toda su pechera manchada de sangre, lo que ocasiono que ella corriera directo hacia Lita preocupada por Serena, las demás fruncieron el gesto, sabían que tenían que dar una explicación a todo esto, el dilema era no saber cómo hacerlo.

— ¡Serena! —Exclamo la madre preocupada hacia aquella chica que la había visto crecer durante diecisiete años de su veterana vida, la miro más de cerca—Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Los músculos de Lita se paralizaron ante esa pregunta, pero alzo la mirada en un segundo decidida a explicar lo que paso, capturando su mirada sin dejar de cargar a Serena en sus espaldas.

—Lo que paso fue que…

— ¡Nada! —Interrumpió con fuerza Amy las palabras de Lita colocando su mano en su pecho nervioso respirando mecánicamente, casi arrastrando las palabras trato de seguir hablando—No pasó nada madre. Lo que paso es que nosotras fuimos al bosque, Serena resbalo y callo en un pequeño barranco, lastimándose su cuello, no se preocupe, yo curare la herida, y nos percataremos de que ella descanse, después de esto lo necesita. Con su permiso.

—Pero Amy…

Ella empujo a Lita hacia dentro siguiendo el mismo camino las demás, caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, llegaron, Amy abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras que Lita y las demás entraron después.

—Rápido Lita recuesta a Serena en la cama, le vendare el cuello mientras le hago la curación.

Lita camino hacia la cama recostando a Serena levemente sobre la almohada, Reí le quito el uniforme manchado mientras que Mina buscaba en el inmenso armario de madera su camisola para que se sintiera más cómoda, Lita se sentó justo al lado de Serena levantándola suavemente para que Amy pudiera hacerle la curación, tenía justo a su lado un botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomo de ahí la venda blanca, acorto la distancia entre ella y Serena. Con sutileza comenzó a vendarle su cuello lastimado, al parecer la sangre ya había parado, Amy la detuvo con esos conocimientos de medicina al leer tantos libros en su vida, terminando de vendarla s sentía aliviada, las demás suspiraron al verla a salvo, Amy tenía todavía un poco de vendas en sus manos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Serena? —Pregunto Amy sosteniendo el alcohol en sus manos, Lita solamente veía hacia la ventana, después de lo ocurrido no pensaban en nada más que en eso, Serena no contesto ante la pregunta de Amy, sus ojos difanos veían su propio centro, se encontraban completamente perdidos, se había soltado sus rizos dorados, su cabello era largo y divino, amy noto la preocupación que tenía Serena. Después de todo tratar de matarla era difícil de asimilar.

—Al menos… ya has parado de sangrar, esas vendas te ayudaran para que sanes más fácilmente, Serena no sé cómo es que te sentiste en ese momento pero, debemos estar tranquilas.

—No sé por qué, pero aquel hombre que me lastimo el cuello, me veía de una manera tan escalofriante, esos ojos rojos me veían con tanto odio, desprecio, y sediento de verme muerta, quería asesinarme, no me lo explico, y era tan extraño. Yo… tuve miedo.

—Además—Añadió Reí quien estaba al lado de la ventana, observando el atardecer rojo— También, cuando nosotras estábamos al lado de Serena, apareció repentinamente esa persona, y sin que nosotras lo viéramos venir, cayó muerto y ensangrentado. Ese hombre que estaba justo delante de nosotras nos salvó pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y además ¿Quién era?

—Era un hombre completamente extraño, Jamas había visto alguien como el…y su esencia era tan inexplicable.

Mina solamente las oía atentamente, de pronto frunció su mirada, sus ojos demostraban la necesidad de decir algo, pero le fue imposible, no sabía cómo entablar aquel suceso que le había ocurrido, decidió mantenerse callada por el momento. Amy guardo las vendas en el botiquín cerrándolo mirando a las demás por encima por esas ventanitas europeas formidables.

—Chicas por favor—Pidió Amy entrelazando sus propias manos y encimándolas en su uniforme fobial— Todos estos acontecimientos tienen una explicación lógica, no precipitemos las cosas.

—Pero Amy—negó Lita recargada en la fina pared color crema, con su mirada deseosa de respuestas lógicas, estaba completamente iracunda justo antes de entrar cuando tenía el cuerpo frágil de Serena en su espalda, se dio cuenta que Amy no quiso decirle a la madre sobre ese terrible atentado en contra de la vida de serena— ¿Por qué no quisiste decirle nada a la madre superiora? Ella nos ha cuidado desde que éramos unas niñas.

Amy negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Lita—Es por eso mismo Lita, no debemos preocuparla por lo que ocurrió, será mejor que esto solamente lo sepamos nosotras.

—Si—Afirmo Reí cruzando ambos brazos acercándose a Serena y palmeándole su cabeza fuertemente—Además, yo pienso que ese hombre se equivocó, Serena no es esa guerrera que el busca.

— ¿Ha no? —Pregunto Serena oprimiendo las sábanas blancas y frunciendo ambas delgadas cejas—y ¿Por qué no?

Reí alzo ambas cejas equitativamente y soltando una carcajada burlona palmeo las mejillas de su dulce amiga Serena, las mejillas de esta simplemente tomaron un rojo por el enojo que sentía, Reí siempre la molestaba, siempre buscaba una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, desde que eran tan solo unas niñas juguetonas. Sus disgustos ocasionaban más cariño entre ambas, aunque hubieran pequeños golpes de intermedio.

—Porque dudo mucho que tú seas esa guerrera de la que habla, eres tonta, floja, y sobre todo eres la chica más miedosa que pueda existir.

— ¡Rey! — Grito su nombre Serena tomando una almohada y arrojándosela a Reí fuertemente sobre su rostro— ¡Siempre me estas molestando!

La almohada arrojada por Serena golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Reí tirándola hacia el suelo de un golpe, esta se puso de enseguida bastante molesta por lo que hizo Serena se acercó a su rostro gritándole lo más cerca que pudo en sus pequeños oídos delgados.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamo Reí enfurecida sosteniendo fuertemente la almohada frágil entre sus manos— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Las demás ignoraron aquella pelea infantil con una sonrisa, ya que desde que eran unas niñas, habían visto a Serena y a Reí discutir por todo, agrediéndose de diferentes formas, pero aunque Reí se comportaba de esa manera, ambas se querían con mucha intensidad, y sutileza, su amistad era un lazo irrompible que jamás nadie lo podía deshacer, la pálida noche cayo muy rápido, el sonido de la pequeñas manecillas del reloj inundaban los largos pasillos obscuros. Amy tenía el uniforme del internado de Serena en sus manos, remojándolo una y otra vez una y otra vez en esas aguas frías que hacían temblar sus cálidas manos, alzo el vestido negro mirando con atención la pechera, tenía esas manchas de sangre todavía, era inútil tratar de borrarlas, pero más difícil era borrar esos recuerdos de aquella mañana, en donde sintió la muerte tan cerca, y por dar sus últimos suspiros de vida tan corta.

—La sangre… no se quita—Pronunció la joven de ojos cobaltos que brillaban ante los tenues rayos de la luna que traspasaba la ventanilla cristalina, ¿Acaso habría alguna respuesta ante esos divagos pensamientos que la atormentaban desde ese mismo día? Ataques, sangre, y un hombre que había aparecido de la nada, algo no podría quedar sin conclusión, inconscientemente tumbo el uniforme con fuerza de nuevo hacia el agua fría que había tomado un color rojizo por la sangre, cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente, casi lastimándose ella misma, entre roncos susurros hablo para sí misma dejando que el agua cobriza la relajara tan siquiera por un segundo— ¿Qué lo que ocurrió? Todo fue tan rápido, ¿Quién ese hombre que despedía una esencia tan única? ¡No! Debo tranquilizarme, no debo dejar que esta situación me enloquezca por completo, estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación lógica.

Dicho esto último la joven que trataba de disimular sus nervios caminaba entre los eternos pasillos oscuros sosteniendo una bandeja de plata en donde tenía la cena de Serena, claro si lo que llevaba la joven se le podía llamar cena, ya que sobre la bandeja de plata solamente estaba un platito crema con unas rosas rojas decorativas con una rebanada de pastel de fresas, y un vaso de leche tibia, la sostenía con fuerza, llego a la puertecilla de madera vieja y giro la perilla con lentitud, abrió la puerta y se encontró con esa figura femenina y tenue ante los rayos de la Luna sigilosa por la nubes oscuras llenas de agua, Serena estaba recostada en su cama con las vendas en su cuello, Amy se acercó con la bandeja hacia su cama. Pronuncio su nombre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos bruscos.

—Serena, he traído algo que te encantara, Lita lo preparó especialmente para ti, el pastel de fresas que tanto te gusta.

De pronto los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos al ver ese delicioso pastel de fresas que adoraba devorar desde que era un niña, Lita no lo preparaba a menudo, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo, y solo por Serena para que se sintiera un poco mejor después del atentado, después de todo ella fue la más afectada, por el contrario ella siempre esparcía una aura diferente, a pesar de los terribles días nublados siempre los iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa fugaz, despistando a las personas que la querían a su alrededor, aunque ella era una chica demasiada llorona, las lágrimas que derramaba siempre tenían que ser por algún capricho, o que reprobó de nuevo algún examen, o que simplemente corría en los jardines y se raspo su rodilla, pero Jamas esas lagrimas se convertían en dolor o en desgracia, de echo rara era la vez en que ella lloraba con tristeza y desesperación, vio el atractivo pastel de fresas que le había preparado Lita, entrelazo sus propias manos, sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo especial de tan solo ver aquel maravilloso postre que adoraba comer hasta que su estómago ya no resistiera.

— ¡Ha! —Exclamo la joven rubia de felicidad al ver el postre— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta! ¡Ham!

Enseguida sin que Amy pudiera darse cuenta le arrebato la bandeja de sus manos tomando el tenedor ansiosa por llevarse el primero bocado a su boca, unos, dos, tres, en un segundo la inmensa rebanada de pastel estaba siendo devorada por el monstruo come postres, así le decía Reí desde pequeñas, Serena era la chica con más apetito que Jamas hayan visto sus amigas, devoraba un platillo en menos de diez minutos, y de igual manera seguía con el otro, Amy sonrió aliviada al ver el gran apetito de Serena, eso insinuaba que ya se sentía mejor, ella solamente hablaba, mientras Serena comía, y comía, unas migajas de pastel estaba entre sus delgados labios, al grado de que un toque de crema de azúcar estaba en su nariz, completamente manchada del mentón.

—Me alegra que tu apetito no desaparezca Serena, eso quiere decir que ya te sientes mejor, creo que Lita tuvo una excelente idea al prepararte este pastel.

La chica come postres no presto atención a las palabras de Amy, solamente estaba ahí, disfrutando de ese delicioso de ese pastel, como si miles de nubes la estuvieran rodeando por completo con su esponjosidad, la fina manecilla del Horendero estaba a unos segundos de indicar la media noche, con un movimiento brusco se movió hacia el número doce provocando las doce campanadas ensordecedoras que inundaron los pasillos sombríos del orfanato hasta llegar a la habitación de Serena que compartía con sus respectivas amigas. Al interior de la habitación cada una ya estaba en su cama, acojinadas en los almohadones mientras se dejaban llevar por los sueños, tenían un camisón, excepto Amy, su Pijama era más formal, al decir verdad Jamas le había gustado en mostrar su cuerpo, sostenía un libro, junto de ella estaba una vela encendida, la luz tenue era arrulladora excepto para Serena que se removía en su cama sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda para poder dormirse, sus bullidos no dejaban que Amy se concentrara en su libro, se giró a mirarla preocupada, al principio se limitó a preguntarle si podía dormir

_Era una pregunta absurda por supuesto_

Pero aun así lo hico sin dejar de sostener su libro.

—Serena, ¿No puedes dormir?

Serena abrió sus ojos de un golpe volteando su delgado cuerpo hacia Amy, mirándola de reojo,

_En realidad no puedo dormir sabiendo que estuve a punto de morir desangrada y vi un cadáver agujerado por el cuerpo. _

—Lo siento Amy, ¿Te desperté?

Amy le brindo una despreocupada sonrisa a Serena mientras cambiaba las páginas viejas de su libro sin perder concentración en la lectura.

—Sabes que no, siempre antes de dormir leo un libro, eso me relaja bastante, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duelen tus heridas?

Ella se limitó a contestar, ¿Mal? Era poco, en realidad se sentía de lo peor en ese instante, lo que había ocurrido todavía divaga en su mente, apretó la almohada con fuerza tratando de que su voz se escuchara natural y no rasposa.

—No—Afirmo sin dejar de apretar las sabanas—Lo que pasa es que… no nada, no me hagas caso.

Las oleadas del viento entraron de un golpe hacia la habitación moviendo los cabellos cobaltos de Amy, el viento desprendía un olor húmedo, una tormenta sin duda caería esa noche, una buena noticia para la chica inteligente, las lluvias para ella eran como masajes suaves en su cuerpo, las gotas de lluvia la arrullaban bastante, pero Serena odiaba los rayos, lo único que faltaba para la joven asustada, una tormenta, ¿Qué más podría salir mal ese día? Sin duda era uno de los peores que había vivido Serena.

—El viento se siente húmedo—dijo amy mientras se dejaba llevar por el olor de pastizales mojados—Parece que caerá una tormenta esta noche.

Serena frunció sus labios, se dio la media vuelta de nuevo en su cama, dejándose arropar por las cobijas que estaban frías por la falta de calor en la habitación, su cama se encontraba a un lado de la ventana de madera, su habitación era como una pequeña cabaña con un toque europeo en cada rincón, miro hacia el cielo desde su cama, se veía tan oscuro y nuboso, eso le había recordado un pensamiento que siempre tuvo cuando era una niña inocente, cada vez que llovía se asomaba por la ventana para ver caer esas gotas que caían al suelo, ¿Qué provocaba la lluvia? Al principio siempre pensó que era porque el cielo estaba apenado, triste, pensaba que el cielo lloraba y esas gotas eran sus lágrimas, se miró así misma en ese recuerdo envuelta, ahí estaba, una pequeña niña recargada en la ventana sin quitar la vista de ahí. _¿Por qué llora el cielo? _Aquellos recuerdos la acunaron suavemente, casi inconsciente cerró sus ojos, el cansancio era más fuerte que la preocupación, se durmió por fin junto con esos recuerdos, pero los tormentos la acompañaban hasta en sus sueños más profundos, cada noche siempre soñaba con lo mismo, veía a doce hombres llorar lágrimas de sangre, lágrimas de dolor, ¿Quiénes eran esos doce hombres? ¿Por qué los podía ver en sus sueños? ¿Por qué lloran? Ella trataba de acercarse a cualquiera de ellos, no veía nada, simplemente unas sombras arrepentidas por sus pecados, sedientos de amor, una caricia, deseaba tanto brindarles caricias, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se sentía de esa manera por seres que jamás había visto almenos en sus sueños? _¡Oh por dios! _Eran almas sufridas, al parecer no podía apreciar bien sus cuerpos desnudos por aquella sombra que los rodeaba, era tan escalofriante esa escena, no la dejaba en paz, trato de tocar uno de ellos, su mano se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro perdido por el pecado, deseaba brindarle terneza, pero justo cuando su mano acariciara su rostro despertaba de un golpe de ese sueño, levanto su torso de la cama con su mano en su frente dejando a un lado sus mechones rubios húmedos por la transpiración. De un golpe se giró a ver a las demás, estaban muy dormidas, Amy tenía su libro entre sus manos dormida, el cuerpo de Reí ya no estaba cubierto por las cobijas, los truenos de la tormenta eran fuertes, y las gotas resbalaban por los vidrios de la ventana, no había nadie despierto, solo ella y la lluvia, en ese instante sabía que el sueño había terminado.

—Otra vez ese sueño—se dijo entre rasposos susurros— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sueño todo esto? ¿Por qué lloran?

Ante el cansancio de esa pesadilla sin fin giro su mirada hacia la ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban en el cristal, suspiro fuertemente antes de tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño, algo realmente extraño sucedió en ese preciso momento, justo antes de que ella volviera a recostar su cuerpo pudo escuchar una cálida voz, una voz refrescante como los lirios, siembra de estrellas y del cielo azul, al principio creyó que esa voz no era real, pensó que solamente existía en sus pensamientos, se resignó a descubrir de donde venía tal melodía que hacía temblar los nidos y los bosques, recostada la ignoro tratando de soñar de nuevo. Le fue completamente imposible ya que los sonidos elíseos de esa voz eran muchísimo más fuertes, la primera sensación que sintió fue miedo, un miedo completamente abrumador, tomo las sabanas se envolvió en ellas, ¡Dios! Pareciera como si esa voz estuviera justo al lado de ella en la cama, se levantó de un golpe, mirando a sus amigas que estaban completamente dormidas, ¿Acaso ellas no escuchaban esos cantos? ¿Era la única en oírlos? Se quitó de encima las mantas bajando sus pies descalzos a la madera fría, decidió acercarse a la ventaba justo al lado de su cama, mirándola, los cantos de una mujer eran cálidos, no lograba ver ninguna figura femenina y menos en medio de esa tormenta.

— ¿Alguien canta? Pero ¿Quién puede estar cantando en medio de esa tormenta?

_El diablo tal vez_

Serena no se atrevía a averiguar por si sola de donde provenían esos cantos, se acercó a la cama de Reí para despertarla, estaba muerta de miedo, pero no se despertó, seguía totalmente dormida mientras que ella casi lloraba del temor, ahora ese canto lo podía escuchar entre los pasillos, ante la terrible curiosidad que sentía, tomo su gabardina abrochando sus botones y cubriendo su larga cabellera, no se molestó en ponerse zapatos, ya que descubrir de donde provenía esa voz angelical la cegó por completo, camino por los pasillos hasta acercarse a la puerta, los sonidos de los truenos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para cubrir esos cantos, abrió la puerta saliendo en medio de esa tormenta, las gotas de lluvia caían con recelo, Serena camino despacio, el agua rosaba sus pies descalzos provocándole frio en todo su cuerpo. Contemplo todos los pastizales pero no vio nada, rio para ella misma mientras se daba de golpes en su cabeza.

—Serena, ya te estas volviendo loca, no hay nadie aquí mejor regresa al dormitorio antes de que el diablo te coma.

La joven se dio media vuelta riendo cuando los cantos de esa mujer se escuchaban justo detrás de ella, _¡Dios mío! ¿Volteare? Ella_ volteo rápidamente, entre esa tormenta pudo distinguir una figura femenina que se encontraba indicada, pero por fin pudo saber quién cantaba tan hermosamente, los ángeles sentirían envidia de aquella tan apaciguadora, era una mujer con una cabellera larga y hermosa, vestía un vestido blanco de seda y piel cremosa. Que hermosa era ¿Acaso era un ángel? Un aura reluciente y esplendorosa la rodeaba por completo, ella todavía no se atrevía a tocarla, _Dicen por ahí que el diablo se disfraza de diversas maneras_

Alucinaciones, realismo, poderes ocultos, su voz tranquilizadora, ella acorto un poco la distancia, entre los sonidos del fuerte viento que movía los arboles pudo escuchar su voz, pero esta vez hablándole, tan cálida, única, una voz que jamás en su vida había podido oír, menciono su nombre suavemente, y sutil.

—Serena…

_¡Dios! ¡Padre de todos los dioses del olimpo! ¡Me esta hablando! Menciono mi nombre ¿Quién rayos es? _

—Pero… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Y ¿Quién eres?

La mujer se limitó a contestar, entre sus labios apareció una ligera sonrisa, poniéndose de pie ante ella, sus cabellos malva húmedos tocaban sus hombros, le dedico una mirada duradera, y sus ojos la contemplaron por un segundo.

—Tu nombre…lo he sabido desde que tú has nacido.. has vivido bajo una vida como un ser humano ordinario para evitar que murieras desde tu nacimiento.

_¿Qué narices me está diciendo? _

Las palabras de Serena eran entre cortadas, lo único en lo pensaba era _¿Estoy loca? Esa mujer en verdad ¿Me está hablando? _

—Yo…no sé a qué se refiere… ¿Morir desde pequeña?

Las palabras de serena eran entre pequeños susurros, sus labios estaban mojados por la lluvia, de nuevo ante su inocencia.

—He decido que vivieran como seres humanos ordinarios…evitando que la ira de los dioses recayera desde su despertar, después de la primera guerra santa, desde los tiempos mitológicos…han vuelto a renacer, Guerrera sagrada de la Luna.

Serena sentía que sus piernas ya no aguantaban más su peso, la impresión la golpeó fuertemente, ¿Por qué seguía escuchándola?

— ¿Guerrera sagrada yo? ¡Ha! ¡No! —Exclamo con fuerza Serena—Se equivoca yo no soy esa guerrera sagrada de la que habla…

—Por eso intentaron asesinarlas—Interrumpió bruscamente sus palabras— Saben que están vivivas.

_¿Saber? ¿Quiénes saben? ¿Asesinarnos? Lo único en lo que podría estar pensando es la terrible confusión que ahora vivía, se sentía completamente fuera de si, ¿Un sueño? Tal vez no, pero de algo podría estar segura ya no sería más la misma desde que escucho esa voz en esa noche tormentosa. _


	5. Capitulo 5 El despertar del Ángel lunar

**N;A: **_Me ha sido difícil escribir este capitulo, pero no imposible, trato de conectar cada detalle entre Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya, a menera de que sea único e irreemplazable._

_Gracias al primer comentario ;) _

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 **

**"EL DESPERTAR DEL ÁNGEL LUNAR" **

_El mundo está pintado por los pecados de los seres humanos, realmente está en un estado en el que no puede ser cambiado, ¿Con que prolijidad nos ha encerrado? Bendiciones previas, afuera nuestra vergüenza, adentro nuestras conciencias, sin embargo un íntimo y perverso pecado destruye todas estas vallas. Toda esta celestial edificación, ¿Por qué pienso todo esto? ¿Por qué la presencia de esa mujer me hace pensar de esta manera? _

Los fuertes truenos caían desde el cielo, la tormenta no paraba, y en cada gota era como una caricia hacia el perdón, la joven con ojos Turquesa sentía el agua bajo sus pies descalzos, no tenía frio a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba por completo embebido, la camisola estaba adherida a su cuerpo, tomando forma sus caderas y demás. El silencio que produjo era más fuerte que los mismísimos truenos, las palabras las tenía entrecortadas, no podía hablar, su garganta la sentía seca al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer con cabellera malva, y es que lo más impresionante era que aquella figura no le sería indiferente, los sentimientos de recordatorios, eran como fuertes campanadas en su mente.

_No tengo miedo, el miedo se lo ha llevado el viento. _

¿Miedo? ¿Quién podría sentir miedo? La esencia era tranquila y cálida, a pesar de la noche fría ella estaba calmada, no temblaba ante el terrible frio que habitaba, era como si un calor la estuviera abrazando tiernamente por sobre todas las cosas, ella levanto su rostro hacia el espacio lóbrego que tenía el cielo, veía como cada gota de lluvia caía, las miraba lentamente, no sabía porque podía ver cada gota con completa admiración. Levanto su mano húmeda hacia el cielo dejando que cayeran en su piel, la cerro y la coloco en su pecho sin dejar de mirar la lluvia. No estaba nadie más que ella en ese momento, y no comprendía porque se sentía de esa manera.

—Lluvia…—dijo en un susurro entrecortado con sus ojos casi cerrados, solamente se podían ver sus brillos naturales por la luz de la Luna— ¿Por qué llora el cielo? ¿Acaso son esos seres gloriosos quienes quieren asesinarme?

—Serena… ya es suficiente.

La joven abrió sus ojos después de volver a escuchar esa voz tenue que superaba los fuertes rayos y truenos de la tormenta, se aventuró a volver a contemplar ese rostro fino como las telas, pero esta vez la mujer acorto la distancia entre ambas provocando que Serena diera pasos hacia atrás, a pesar de la calidez no conocía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no se iba a arriesgar una vez más. Pero le fue imposible seguir alejándose de ella, ya que esta seguía acercándose lentamente diciendo palabras que ella no entendía todavía, pero eso cambiaria en un momento.

—Es suficiente… que en tu mente solamente habiten recuerdos humanos.

_Yo intento recordar, ¿Qué ha pasado todos estos años? Solamente habitan en mi recuerdos humanos, ¿Quién soy exactamente? _

—Despierta una vez más…antes de que tus pensamientos te hundan.

Ella no se movió, sus músculos se encontraban por completo paralizados, _y es que ¿Quién no podría sentir que sus piernas perdían el suelo en ese instante? _simplemente observo la mano delicada de esa mujer como improvisadamente comenzó a sangrar.

_¡Dios mío! Ahora su mano está sangrando ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me duele verla sangrar? _

Aquella se aproximó hacia Serena, acortando la poca distancia que le quedaba, su corazón latía a un ritmo demasiado acelerado, sentía como si en algún segundo se detuviera, o se saliera de su pecho, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Dio pasos hacia atrás equitativamente evitando poder tener contacto con esa esencia.

—Su mano…. —dijo Serena casi sin respiración en sus pulmones y dando pasos hacia atrás, era lo menos que quería, tocar a esa mujer, pues no sabía de quien se trataba exactamente, además la joven no se explicaba por qué tenía que recordar sucesos antiguamente, ¿Qué suceso debería recordar? Ella simplemente era una humana de diecisiete años con las peores calificaciones que se podría conocer en la historia de la educación, una joven que era demasiado distraída, tonta, y llorona, ¿Cómo podría pasarle aquello a ella? —Su mano esta…sangrando.

De pronto sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta la mujer ya la había tocado _Por favor, que no me haga daño _ella retiro los mechones dorados de la joven, dejando desnuda su frente, sintió una mano suave y templada en su frente mojada por la lluvia, pero también pudo sentir como la sangre de esa mujer recorría hasta sus mejillas, tenía su mano y su piel cremosa manchada, colocada en su Faz, Serena se quedó inmóvil, a pesar de todo, sentía esa sangre calidosa, y afectiva, sentía como si ya la hubiera sentido antes muchos años atrás de su vida. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente dejándose llevar por ese calor que le estaba brindando, en cambio la mujer la miraba consciente, de que solo con su sangre aquella guerrera sagrada podría despertar una vez más, y saber que ha pasado en el momento en el que ella creció como un ser humano común, resguardándola de lo que realmente era, Serena trato de contenerse pero le fue imposible.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente, ¿Qué es esta sensación? _

La joven se vio envuelta en sus propios recuerdos como guerrera sagrada que alguna vez fue, se vio a ella misma cayendo desde un nuevo universo, con sus manos en su húmedo rostro tratando de huir de la realidad, vio tantas eras en tan poco tiempo, vio desde los inicios mitológicos, como hombres valientes protegían a una mujer que sostenía un escudo, un magnifico ángel que sostenía en su mano, una guerra pudo ver, la maldad refrena al mundo, y con el, nuestros pecados, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que viera tantas guerras siglos atrás? Un joven de cabellera rubia con ojos tan azules como la bondad misma, en un principio el separo luz y tinieblas creando el claro oscuro. Una mujer de cabellos tan negruzcos, renegridos, con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción. Pinturas ensangrentadas, un lugar en llamas, el tinte denso en los pesados horizontes, aquel pintor mundano que pensar y pensar en un color rojizo perfecto. El color de la sangre, la primera señal, Odio, desprecio provoca aquel dios que solamente toma los cuerpos más puros del mundo, Un lienzo en el cielo, pintado con los más hermosos ángeles del mismísimo olimpo. Caballeros con brillantes armaduras derramando sangre, perdiendo sus vidas por salvar la de esa diosa, La antigua guerra santa y un lienzo perdido.

Algo visible logró ver entre la bruma, una estrella en perfección ha salido, y por siempre serás suyo, pero esta vez aquella estrella la tenía un ser diferente al que ella ya había visto, esta vez la tenía consigo un hombre con cabello pastizal, y un hermano al que arriesgaría su propia vida por salvarlo de ese dios maligno, ¿Mas guerras? Un diferente caballero de Pegaso renació para dar fin con todas las sombras. Pudo ver un muro, un muro en donde solamente habitan los lamentos, vio a esas doce figuras masculinas de nuevo, destruyendo aquel muro por esa diosa de nuevo, y afrontando el peor castigo de los dioses del paraíso.

_Aquellos caballeros arriesgaron su vida por esa mujer, por nosotros, por seguir conociendo el mundo, tanta maldad habita en él, veo muertes, sufrimientos, línea a línea han nacido, en el número de oro deja ver las claves de un enigma. Ahora comienzo a recordar… la vida nos habla por igual desde una sola ventana. Ya no quiero, ya no quiero ver más todo esto, me duele, por favor ¡Ya no más! _

—Despierta… guerrera sagrada de la Luna.

Serena abrió sus ojos con completa dificultad, el brillo de la Luna los engrandeció, se veían cansados, pero la vio, todavía con su mano en su frente, la miro fijamente y se aventuró a preguntarle ¿Quién veía a hora exactamente?

Los labios de Serena estaban deshidratados, sus manos completamente débiles, y su corazón a punto de estallar de su pecho. La luna estaba reflejada en sus ojos zarcos, e improvisadamente sus labios comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus palabras.

—Athena….

Las susurrantes palabras de Serena fueron un alivio para Athena, para su diosa, pero ¿Era ella realmente la que estaba ahí? O era simplemente un espejismo vago de Serena, ahora ella comenzó a recordar, la guerrera sagrada de la Luna llena volvió a despertar después de haber vivido como una joven común y corriente. Ahora en los pensamientos de Serena quedaba los simples recuerdos humanos, pero despertaron también los recuerdos como guerrera que era, así como también su Cosmoenergia retenida por tantos años, la terrible herida que tenía en su cuello se había sanado completamente, aunque todavía tenía las vendas.

—Serena—dijo la diosa imponente retirando su mano de su frente fría—Lamento haberte echo esto, ya que yo deseaba que vivieran una vida completamente normal, pero ahora los dioses saben que han estado vivas todo este tiempo. Saben quiénes son realmente. Y no descansaran hasta verlas muertas, y evitar que se repita la misma historia desde la era mitológica. Las guerreras sagradas despertaran, cuando el mal de los dioses recaiga sobre la tierra. Han estado ausentes por milenios, pero ahora están aquí, lo cual tranquiliza al mundo entero.

— ¿Los dioses? —Pregunto Serena con sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras no sentía más frio.

—Por favor guerrera sagrada, no permanezcan solas, no deben estarlo. En cualquier momento pueden acabar con ustedes, las armaduras sagradas de la siete guerreras que han permanecido de igual manera ausentes, despertaran cuando las demás lo hayan hecho, y entonces será ahí, cuando cada armadura de su respectivo planeta tomara su lugar en su cuerpo.

Serena ahora recordaba lo que exactamente era en realidad, una guerrera sagrada que había permanecido dormida gracias al cosmos de Athena, para evitar que los dioses las asesinaran. Si, ahora sabía quién era exactamente, El amor y respeto hacia su diosa había vuelto, su cuerpo frágil y femenino se encontraba completamente débil, después de que tantos recuerdos, muertes, y sangre haya vuelto a vivir, le parecía algo cansado.

Centro su mirada, vio cómo su diosa Athena caminaba lejos de ella, con ese vestido nevado, y con esa piel tan cremosa y tersa, ella trato de caminar hacia ella, pero le fue imposible, se sentía demasiado frágil en ese momento, sentía sus piernas como flan. Solamente pudo hablar unas palabras con mucho esfuerzo, pero sin dejar de caminar.

—Espere—Pronunció Serena tratando de aproximarse hacia su diosa, sentía de nuevo un frio inaguantable en el cuerpo, sentía como si miles de cristales la estuvieran cortando—Athena… las demás guerreras…

—Ellas están tan cerca de ti Serena, las estere esperando en el Santuario, sé que algún día las veré reunidas allá.

Una vez más la diosa se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios carmesí, Serena trato de detenerle pero su mente se vio abrumada, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente en contra de su voluntad, de pronto sus piernas ya no pudieron sostener más su cuerpo, caía lentamente hacia el suelo, cuando antes de impactarse en él, vio cómo su diosa se giró a mirarla por última vez.

Los destellos del sol se asomaron por las agraciadas ventanillas de madera, sus rayos eran nevudos, al lado de la cama de Serena se encontraba un pequeño buro en donde solamente tenía unas velas apagadas, una fotografía encantadoramente familiar, y un lindo despertador en forma de una luna menguante que le había regalado Amy en su cumpleaños anterior, las manecillas dieron las ocho de la mañana en punto, y un sonido de el comenzó a sonar fuertemente mientras vibraba con fuerza sobre el buro, decía unas palabras lo suficientemente agudas como para despertar a Serena.

¡Levántate perezosa! ¡Levántate perezosa! ¡Levántate perezosa!

Serena cerro su ojos fuertemente al escuchar los sonidos del despertador, su mano se deslizo por las sábanas blancas hasta tocar el botón de apagar del despertador en forma de Luna, pero al tratar de apagarlo su cuerpo improvisadamente cayó al suelo con fuerza golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo de madera, las sabanas cayeron al suelo al ritmo del viento cubriendo el cuerpo de Serena, esta se levantó de un golpe con su mano derecha en su cabeza mientras gimoteaba del dolor por aquel golpe tan fuerte. Casi todas las mañanas le pasaba, siempre al tratar de apagar la alarma ella se caía de la cama, cada mañana sus compañeras de cuarto escuchaban el fuerte golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso.

— ¡Au! —Gimoteo Serena colocando el despertador encima de su buro— ¿Por qué siempre me caigo de la cama?

Su mirada de dolor cambio radicalmente al recordar aquel suceso que pasó la noche anterior, ¿Habrá sido real lo que había vivido? Será que ¿La diosa Athena en verdad estaba enfrente de ella? Lo más seguro es que haya sido una pesadilla como entre tantas otras a la que ella ya estaba acostumbrada, los cantos de las aves la hicieron entrar en razón, giro su mirada hacia la ventana contemplando los rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro, se puso de pie con los ojos entre cerrados, pero a la vez dio un fuerte suspiro aliviado al pensar que todo eso fue una pesadilla, camino hacia el tocador todavía con un poco de sueño, abrió la llave del lavabo pausadamente mientras dejaba que el agua fresca del día le relajara un poco su mano densa, humedeció su rostro con delicadeza tratando de no tocar la herida en su cuello, tomo una toalla lisa y fina para secarse, cuando dejo que la Toalla se resbalara por sus facciones finas vio como las vendas se cayeron al suelo junto a sus pies descalzos, sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente por la impresión, al parecer su cuello ya no estaba herido, es decir tenía la piel en esa parte tan tersa y con un nítido impresionante, ¡Cielos! Era como si jamás aquel caballero le hubiera perforado hasta casi su vena principal, levanto su mano y acaricio su mismo cuello tratando de encontrar al menos una cicatriz. La herida fue tan profunda que ella misma esperaba una cicatriz en su cuello, pero no encontró nada, en ese momento recordó la noche anterior, justo cuando su diosa coloco su mano manchada en su Sangre divina justo en su frente, la sangre recorrió su frente hasta llegar a su cuello y cuerpo.

_¿Sera que no fue un sueño? No hay cicatriz alguna, su sangre curo por completo mi herida profunda. _

—Entonces… no fue un sueño, yo… en verdad soy… ¿Una guerrera? ¡Ha!

Exclamo fuertes gritos por la impresión al descubrir que nada de lo que paso en esa tormenta fue un sueño, los gritos recorrieron los pasillos solitarios, hasta inundar todo el orfanato, Serena puso sus manos sobre el lava manos, la llave todavía no la había cerrado, ahora solamente se escuchaban los sonidos de las manecillas del despertador, y la caída del agua hasta el mármol delgado y estrecho, fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de su diosa Athena.

_Las demás guerreras están tan cerca de ti, por favor no permanezcan solas. _

—Es verdad, Athena me dijo que las demás guerreras estaban muy cerca de mí, ¿No permanezcan solas? ¿A qué se referiría con eso?

Serena giro su mirada hacia el pequeño escritorio que tenía Amy al lado de su cama, vio que tenía una pequeña nota en él, se alejó del tocador cerrando la llave, tomo la pequeña nota y vio como tenía la letra itálica inconfundible de Amy.

_Serena no te despertamos porque sabíamos que estabas herida, además necesitas descansar, solo asi la herida en tu cuello sanara, por favor no te agobies, yo me encargare de tus asuntos en las clases. _

_Amy_

—Amy muchas gracias, siempre preocupándote por mí, ¡Ha! —Exclamo la joven mientras volvía a dejar la nota sobre su buro—Athena me dijo que están cerca de mí, será que…Amy y las demás…primero tengo que averiguarlo, ella dijo que no debían permanecer solas, es muy peligroso, tengo que vestirme y bajar a clases.

Serena tomo rápidamente su uniforme y sus botines enlodados, agarro un pequeño pañuelo para quitar el lodo y la tierra, cogió su peine mientras cepillaba esa larga cabellera rubia, ahora que estaba completamente bien uniformada, tomo sus libros y bajo de las escaleras rápidamente, su prisa por encontrar a sus amigas era desorbitada, solamente sostenía su mirada hacia el centro de los pasillos largos cuando no vio venir a un alumno de la clase alta.

—Lo…lo siento mucho—Se disculpó haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de continuar su camino, el chico la observo detenidamente, ¿Acaso Serena Tsukino no estaba gravemente herida? La miraba ahora sorprendido, Serena se extrañó un poco al notar su mirada así que pregunto un poco disgustada.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué me miran así? —Pregunto por sobre los libros de sus manos, ambos estudiantes todavía la observaban sin contestar a su pregunta.

— ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿No estabas herida?

—Es cierto—concreto uno de sus compañeros mientras se acercaba a ella buscando aquella herida que conmociono al internado completo—Dijeron que tenías una herida profunda en tu cuello pero, yo no veo nada.

Serena sin saber que decir ante esas palabras, tendría que guardar completa discreción de lo sucedido, llevo su mano hacia su boca riendo entre carcajadas acentuadas dejándolos completamente perplejos, ella termino de reír y lo miro de reojo.

—Bueno chicos es que… _¿Qué les digo? Piensa Serena piensa_— Esto es lo bueno de comer frutas y verduras ¡No lo olviden! Y ahora me voy porque la madre superiora me matara si llego tarde de nuevo ¡Adiós!

Los chicos vieron como la joven corrió a toda velocidad de nuevo dejando humo en el suelo, cielos siempre Serena los dejaba completamente perplejos, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos se creyó esa historia, ya que sabían que Serena Tsukino era el monstruo come postres, ella jamás comía frutas ni mucho menos verduras.

—Vaya, ni siquiera tenía nada.

—A mi se me hace que dijo eso para faltar a clases, es la alumna más floja del internado.

Serena seguía corriendo cuando vio a Lita ya las demás caminando hacia el salón de clases, ella les grito desde esa distancia esperando que la escucharan entre tanto barullo de personas, grito levantando su mano con una sonrisa que le hacía ver sus impecables dientes blancos.

— ¡Oigan chicas! ¡Espérenme!

Los gritos de Serena eran inconfundibles ante los oídos de sus queridas amigas, ellas voltearon y vieron una figura completamente sana saludándolas desde lejos, al principio se preguntaron si era Serena, ya que ella tenía esa terrible herida en su cuello y no podía moverse del todo, pero si era ella, se acercaron rápidamente, ellas todavía pensaban que estaba gravemente herida, Lita la tomo por su espalda para que tuviera un mejor equilibrio de su misma, Amy simplemente su preocupación salió a flote.

—Serena, ¿Qué haces de pie? No debes hacer esfuerzo alguno.

—Eres una niña tonta que no mide las consecuencias Serena—dijo Reí disgustada por la falta de madurez por parte de Serena, pero ella rio ante la preocupación de sus amigas, realmente ella se sentía completamente nueva, nada le dolía, al menos el estómago ya que se moría de hambre por completo, no había desayunado esas maravillosas tostadas que disfrutaba cada mañana antes de ir a clases.

—Vamos chicas, tranquilas estoy completamente bien.

Mina noto que las vendas que le cubrían esa herida ya no estaban, así como tampoco no había ninguna cicatriz permanente, sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad al ver es cuello intacto de nuevo, se acercó hacia Serena sin quitar esa mirada curiosa de su faz.

—Serena…—Las palabras de la mujer rubia se escuchaban tensas, y curiosas—La herida en tu cuello…no está.

Las demás de igual manera lo notaron, pero ¿Cómo podría ser? La habían herido el día anterior de una manera brutal, Amy tenía grandes conocimientos en la medicina, había pensado que tardaría tiempo en sanar, incluso pensó que dejaría una cicatriz permanente en su cuello, aquello era algo que no podía explicarse, Serena se llevó su mano a su cuello tratando de ocultar el ambiente tenso con una sonrisa inocente, no podía decirles nada, al menos no por el momento, ¿Qué pensarían de ella? A pesar de que se querían como hermanas Serena no podía decirles, aunque se muriera por hacerlo, todos esos acontecimientos no podía retenerlos para ella sola, necesitaba hablar, Lita preocupada por ella dejo de sostenerla y la miro detalladamente, los nervios en Serena aumentaron, ¡Rayos! Si seguían mirándola así les gritaría lo que le había pasado.

—Serena, ¿Te sientes bien?

Serena comenzó a Reír a carcajadas mientras levantaba su mano arriba y abajo en frente de Lita.

—Claro que estoy bien Lita, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—A decir verdad, es muy extraño que la herida haya desaparecido de repente, podría jurar que dejaría secuelas.

Ella camino alrededor de ellas tomándolas por los brazos tratando de cambiar radicalmente de tema, las jalo a todas directo hacia el salón de clases, Mina se quedó atrás observando a Serena pasmada, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba con exactitud Mina? Reí volteo hacia atrás hablándole no muy lejos de ahí.

—Mina, ¿Ocurre algo?

Mina reacciono al escuchar las palabras de Reí desde lejos, en un segundo volvió a ser la misma chica despistada, divertida y jocosa. Mina le devolvió la pregunta con una riza forzada, evitando que hubiera más curiosidades en ese día.

— ¿He?, no...Nada, no me pasa nada Reí—Mina camino hacia Reí tomándola del brazo fuertemente mientras casi la llevaba arrastrando hacia el salón de clases asignado— ¡Vamos Reí!, o si no llegaremos tarde a clases.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa llegar temprano a clases? —Le pregunto caminando por debajo de los hermosos pastizales verdes, las horas de clases pasaban y pasaban rápidamente. Para Serena y Mina eran una completa eternidad, Serena se sentaba justo al lado de Amy, estiro su cuerpo con fuerza dando un acentuado bostezo provocando unas lágrimas, Amy acomodaba sus libros, entre tanto las demás también se preparaban para salir del salón.

— ¿No dormiste anoche Serena? —Pregunto Amy, guardando sus cosas en su portafolio—

Ella se limitó a contestar esa pregunta ¿Dormir?, ¿Quién podría dormir con esa tormenta y una diosa que se aparece diciéndote que las quieren asesinar? Sin duda la mejor noche que había pasado Serena en su vida, ella sonrió entre dientes hacia Amy, comenzó a guardar sus libros rápidamente, Lita y las demás estaban sentadas detrás de ellas escuchando su conversación, Lita las interrumpió bruscamente asomando su rostro entre las dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ellas la miraron equitativamente.

—Oigan chicas, no olviden que hoy acordamos que descansaríamos de tanto estudiar para los exámenes finales con un paseo por el bosque.

Reí también asomo su rostro entre las dos después de Mina, todas se veían completamente entusiasmadas por dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque, no irían muy lejos por supuesto, no después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, Amy frunció el gesto decepcionada ya que ella no podría acompañar a sus hermanas, esa misma tarde iría a la pequeña librería del pueblo a devolver un libro que había tomado prestado. Amy se abotono la muñequera, se puso de pie de su asiento mirándolas con una sonrisa, Ho no, gesto de Amy completamente conocido, no las acompañaría al paseo esa tarde.

—Lo lamento chicas— Se disculpó tomando el libro que devolvería después de haberlo leído enfrente de ellas— pero no puedo acompañarlas, iré a la librería del pueblo a devolver un libro que tome prestado.

—Vamos Amy—insistió Serena tomándola del brazo, era completamente imposible que Amy las acompañara esa tarde, y no solo esta tarde, ella siempre iba a librería después de clases para poder tomar un libro nuevo y devorarlo en tan solo dos días, Serena veía completamente imposible eso, ya que ella ni siquiera podía leer los libros escolares, ella le sonrió de una manera dulce esperando que aceptara ir al paseo—Por favor Amy, si no vas Reí me estará molestando todo el camino, ya sabes lo ruda que es.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamo la joven de cabellera cobriza enfurecida hacia Serena gritándole en su oído— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Está bien Serena, pueden ir ustedes, tengo que devolver este libro e ir por otro.

Todas suspiraron con desencanto, esperaban que esta vez Amy las acompañara al paseo por la tarde, Mina se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza varia veces, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron juntas fuera del internado, Amy se dirigiría hacia el pueblo mientras las demás prepararían todo para el paseo, se despidieron de Amy con una sonrisa sublime, se alejaba rápidamente hacia el horizonte en donde estaría la pequeña villa esperándola con infinidad de libros interesantes, pero la tierna Serena sentía que olvidaba algo, algo muy importante.

_Piensa Serena, piensa, ¿Qué olvidas? ¡Ho no! ¿Acaso olvidas las palabras de Athena? No permanezcan solas, todavía no estoy del todo segura acerca de la esencia que habita en Amy, ¿Cómo puedo sentir su cosmoenergia? Athena me dijo que están tan cerca de mí, entonces… es posible que…¡ Amy no puede estar sola!._

La noche caería en cualquier momento, y Amy estaría sola por la villa, ¡Dios! Sería un blanco perfecto para aquellos que quieren acabar con ellas, todavía Serena no comprendía el porqué de asesinarlas, así como tampoco sentía la cosmoenergia de nadie, no podía sentirla, Athena dijo que su cosmoenergia al igual que sus recuerdos permanecieron dormidos por muchos años, más bien milenios, porque ella había renacido de la antigua guerrera de La Luna hace mucho tiempo, inconscientemente comenzó a correr detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarle, si le pasaba algo a Amy jamás podría perdonarse, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse de pronto cuando las demás notaron su prisa y le gritaron desde donde estaban ellas.

— ¡Serena! —grito Mina con fuerza por encima del barullo que había afuera del orfanato, ella era la única que notaba que algo ocurría en Serena, a pesar de ser una joven completamente despistada, sabía perfectamente que algo ocurría, pero no podía hablar de ello, almenos no ahora, Mina comenzó a correr detrás de ella para que esta la escuchara desde un ángulo mejor corriendo y esquivando a las personas que caminaban enfrente de ella— ¡Espera! ¿! A dónde vas?!

Serena se giró hacia Mina pero sin dejar de correr con fuerza detrás de Amy, ella le gritó con el mismo vigor que lo había hecho Mina con la respiración entonadamente estimulada.

— ¡Lo siento Chicas! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Mina cansada de correr se detuvo a mitad del camino, las demás corrieron hacia donde se había detenido Mina, observándola, mirando a Serena alejarse poco a poco, ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaban todas al mismo tiempo, sabían que se comportaba de una manera completamente diferente, no era la misma Serena en cuestión de pensar, ahora ellas se quedaron justo a medio camino preparando sus propias inquietudes para cuando Serena y Amy regresaran.

Amy caminaba por el puerto remplazado de palomas, niños carismáticos tratando de atraparlas y persiguiéndolas, la librería tenía detalles encantadores europeos, la villa era acogedora con todas esas luces sutiles que iluminaban las calles oscuras, y ese exquisito olor inconfundible a crepes calientes con chocolate que inundaba el entorno, Amy llego a la librería y entró, una campanada se escuchó por arriba de la puertecilla de viga, un hombre quien acomodaba los libros vio entrar a Amy, en realidad ya la conocía muy bien, era alto y tenía unos lentes con sus zapatos perfectamente boleados, típico hombre que le dedica su vida a la literatura antigua europea, se acercó a Amy con una sonrisa fluida mientras dejaba de acomodar los libros.

—Señorita Amy—Saludó con mucha cortesía el hombre de cabellos fibrosos oscuros—Vaya de nuevo ha venido, en realidad pocas son las señoritas que vienen a esta humilde librería de literatura antigua.

Amy camino por encima del tapete viejo, que con cada pisada emergía polvo por todas las esquinas plegadas, se dio media vuelta sonriéndole al hombre sosteniendo su portafolio mocado.

—Sí, bueno señor, vengo a devolver este libro que me había prestado hace unos dias.

Ella cogió el libro de color vino oscuro de su portafolio, lo volvió a cerrar y se lo mostro al hombre bibliotecario, este se acercó a ella tomándolo de nuevo, ella siempre los devolvía en perfecto estado.

—Muchas gracias señorita Amy, y bueno ahora ¿Cuál se llevara?

Amy se aproximó al anaquel de los libros, agacho un poco su cuerpo para tener mejor perspectiva por todos los que se encontraban ahí, al fin se decidió por uno entre tantos y lo tomo insinuándole al hombre que quería ese de nuevo, ella ya lo había leído muchas veces, pero no sabía porque aquella historia acerca de la literatura antigua de la India le llamaba tanto la atención, desde pequeña se devoraba los libros indues con el objetivo de aprender un poco más sobre ellos, con la esperanza de descubrir, aprender, y llenar todas sus expectativas por una buena y excelente lectura.

El bibliotecario cordial asintió con la cabeza con una muy grande sonrisa, pero también muy impresionado, pues sabía muy bien que ese libro sobre esa civilización lo había leído infinidad de veces.

— ¿De nuevo ese señorita Amy? —le preguntó dejando un poco atrás los ademanes, después de todo se encontraban solos, y ya la conocía desde hace ya un tiempo atrás, el hombre antes de continuar le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa entre risitas leves—Pero si lo ha leído muchas veces.

—Lo sé—Afirmó Amy mientras estrechaba fuertemente le libro contra su pecho, levanto su mirada con decisión—No puedo evitar leer este libro, tiene tantas cosas sobre ellos que, me parece increíblemente atrayente.

El bibliotecario la tomo por sus hombros mientras la dirigía hacia la salida con respeto, pero involuntariamente paso algo en el cuerpo de Amy, ella pudo sentir que su corazón dio un fuerte latido que pudo escuchar hasta en sus pequeños oídos delicados retumbándole, soltó el libro hacia el suelo, ambas manos las coloco en sus oídos e infinidad de recuerdos vagos que ni ella misma comprendía porque los recordaba, la atormentaban. Vio muertes de seres que ella pensaba que no conocía, ¿Qué era todo lo que veía? Y ¿Por qué lo veía? Comenzó a respirar con dificultad casi Jadeando.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ante los recuerdos de una guerra santa, y un lienzo pintado con hermosos ángeles despejados y radiantes, estaba envuelta en esos recuerdos dolorosos, despejo sus manos de sus oídos colocándolos ahora en su pecho, la falta de aire la estaba azotando y fatigando.

—Discúlpeme…—exhalo amy entre palabras— ¡Tengo que irme!

Corrió hacia la puerta rápidamente, la abrió y se cerró ante el impacto que ella misma provoco, el hombre se quedó de pie ahí, completamente perplejo ante lo sucedido, Amy se recargo en la puerta de la librería, Serena quien llevaba corriendo ya algún tiempo, por fin pudo encontrarla, la vio ahí enfrente de la librería, pero su mano la tenía en su pecho, la vio de una manera que Jamas había visto, Amy comenzó a correr desprevenidamente, no pudo ver a Serena desde esa distancia.

—Amy ¡Espera! —grito Serena de nuevo entablando su recorrido para poder alcanzarle, los pies de Amy no se detenían, y su mente se encontraba por completo bloqueada de su alrededor, cuando corría desabotonaba la pechera de su cuello, necesitaba alivio de alguna manera, Serena no estaba ya muy lejos de ella cuando un hombre la tomo por su brazo jalándole hacia sí y preguntándole algún pretexto para que ella no siguiera su camino.

—Disculpe señorita—declaro el hombre de gabardina negra y cabellos azulados oscuros, la tenía tomada del brazo fuertemente sin que ella pudiera seguir tras de Amy—¿Sabe dónde está la librería del pueblo?

En ese momento, Serena no se explicaba el por qué sentía una esencia perdida y maligna en aquel hombre de gabardina que la lastimaba por el hombro, sintió una energía tan pesada que ella bajo su mirada hacia su mano grande, _¿Acaso esto que siento es cosmoenergia? _Serena levanto su mentón de manera rápida mientras trataba de librarse de su mano que le lastimaba su brazo.

—Esto…! No lo sé!

Dicho eso, la joven logro librarse de ese hombre que no le sentaba bien, corriendo de nuevo tras Amy, tan solo esperaba que no le pasara nada, ningún daño, el misterioso hombre de gabardina se quedó de pie, sonriendo cínicamente mientras hablaba para sí mismo cuidando que nadie lo escuchara.

—No se escaparan tan fácilmente…

Serena había perdido el rastro de Amy, ahora ella no sabía por dónde estaba, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tendría que hallarla antes de que algo le ocurriera, la noche era fresca, pero su atmosfera era demasiado pesada, Serena pudo sentir la esencia que despejaba Amy, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solamente se dejó llevar por ese instinto que le decía por dónde dirigirse, entro en un lugar en el que ella jamás había estado, ahí estaba Amy hincada con la mano en su pecho, Serena corrió hacia ella de inmediato.

—Amy, Amy, ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Serena…¿Por qué veo todo esto?

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos en cuanto escucho las palabras de Amy a quien tenía en su pecho sosteniéndola, ¿Por qué veo todo esto? _¿Ver? _Se preguntó Serena en sus adentros.

_Amy ¿Ve recuerdos? ¿Acaso serán los mismos que vi yo cuando Athena me brindo su sangre? ¿Acaso Amy es…una de las guerreras sagradas? _

—Amy…tranquila creo que ya se lo que ocurre contigo.

—Y yo también lo sé—dijo una voz tajante y misteriosa, una figura masculina se encontraba de pie justo enfrente de ellas, era el hombre de gabardina negra que había tomado a Serena por su brazo hace un momento , pero no era un hombre común, emanaba una cosmoenergia nociva y funesta, ¡Ho dios! Esa misma energía la emanaba aquel caballero que quería cortarle el cuello a Serena en la montaña del norte—Al fin las encuentro guerreras sagradas de Athena.

_Saben que están vivas, por eso quieren asesinarlas. _

¿Asesinarnos? Ese hombre en ese momento quería asesinarlas, otro atentado, Serena había creído que el atentado en la montaña del norte seria le último, pero se equivocó, Athena dijo que ellos sabían que estaban vivas, que habían permanecido sus recuerdos dormidos por su cosmoenergia, la cosmoenergia de la Guerrera de la Luna había despertado al fin, pero ¿Cómo pelear en contra de ese caballero que estaba enfrente de ellas con esa mirada amenazante? ¿Cómo podría Serena hacer que su cosmoenergia despertara al máximo? Jamas en su vida había pelado, almenos en sus vidas pasadas.

—¿Cómo puedo combatirlo?


	6. Capitulo 6 El legitimo Sucesor

**N; A: **Este capítulo esta largo, incluye gran parte del despertar de nuestras guerreras, estuve pegada al teclado escribiéndolo. Espero les guste este capítulo. Como ven estoy tratando de actualizar constantemente la historia, nos esperan muchas sorpresas. ;D

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**"EL LEGITIMO SUCESOR" **

"_Recuerda, la muerte no es el final de todo, todos aquellos_

_Nacidos como hombres, pero convertidos en caballeros han superado la muerte,_

_Shaka si tú también pudieras lograrlo, seguramente te convertirás en el_

_Hombre más cercano a dios"_

_=BUDA=_

_La luna cambiante siempre va creciendo, y decreciendo, ¿Detestable puede ser la vida? Primero se oprime y luego se alivia, condenadas a un destino monstruoso, vano es el bienestar, el destino esta contra mí, en la salud y la virtud. Siempre esclavizándome, y a esta hora sin demora, toco las cuerdas vibrantes de mis propios recuerdos dormidos. _

La luna estaba en su apogeo, sus rayos señoriales iluminaban cada centímetro de su rostro perdido, inconsciente, y decidido, ¿Acaso aquellos ojos turquesa como el cielo mismo podrían mirar a un ser completamente despreciable? Sus sentidos estaban plenamente descontrolados ante esa figura masculina que las miraba con completo desprecio, ¿Rencor? ¿Aversión? Tanta perversidad y crueldad, ¿Podría caber en un alma humana? Completamente pasmada, oprimió el cuerpo de la joven de cabello índigo contra el suyo, la transpiración en su frente era más que evidente, se encontraba hincada, ambas piernas largas y delgadas estaban paralizadas, sentía como su corazón le retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos.

Los ojos de ese hombre tenían un color rojo intenso, un color fuera de sí que las miraba amenazantemente, la joven rubia tenía la luna misma plasmada en esos ojos grandes y cobaltos, no se sintió en lo absoluto amenazada, esta vez esos ojos no miraban con docilidad y suavidad, si no con su rostro fuertemente fruncido, la verdadera mirada de una guerrera sagrada, valentía, justicia, y preponderancia.

Decidida a enfrentarlo aunque sea con la mínima fuerza que había despertado junto con la sangre de Athena sostuvo a Amy entre sus manos, su cuerpo estaba por encima de esa esencia maligna que sentía Serena, pero aun así el miedo dejo de invadirla.

—No te atrevas a hacerle el menor daño... —Esas palabras fluyeron de esos labios secos y rígidos ante la presión que sentía en esa situación, si bien por alguna razón Serena solamente podía pronunciar esas palabras cuando sus seres amados estuvieran en completo peligro, el hombre de ojos rojos carmesí frunció deliberadamente el ceño provocando que su frente se plegara en un segundo, aquella mirada de esa mujer mirándolo desafiante, esos ojos turquesa mostrando coraje y arrojo hiso que este apretara fuertemente los puños, y que le temblaran como gelatina sus piernas, ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de sentir miedo si la guerrera había despertado no hace mucho su cosmoenergia dormida? Para el, Serena no era todavía el suficiente oponente para vencerlo, sonrió cínicamente con esos labios áridos, y extenuados. Serena instintivamente dio un paso atrás todavía sosteniendo a Amy.

—Guerrera estúpida—dijo el hombre acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos mientras sus ojos se detonaban ante los rayos de la luna creciente, Serena abrió sus labios de impresión, una oleada de viento gélido sacudió los cabellos dorados de la joven y con ellos los pliegues de su uniforme, esta al ver que ese hombre con intenciones de asesinarlas se acercaba cada vez más cerros sus ojos dejándose llevar por primera vez por el estruendorozo miedo que sentía en su pecho, una esencia venturosa y dorada rodeo el cuerpo frágil de Serena, ¿Qué era eso exactamente? ¿Acaso era su cosmoenergia la que estaba liberándose por estar dormida por milenios? Ella trato de que su poder llegara al máximo para poder combatirlo, pero le fue imposible, ya que esa esencia que la terminó de rodearla desapareció poco después de que trato de llevarla lo más que pudo. Amy sin en cambio se encontraba sostenida por sus brazos novatos con la respiración todavía igual de acelerada, sentía unas llamas en su pecho que no la dejaban respirar, sus suplicos gemidos la acompañaban con esos recuerdos vagos que no la dejaban tranquila, a pesar de ello sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ese hombre acabaría con ellas de un solo golpe mortífero, Serena oprimió a Amy casi estrujándola inconscientemente.

_Mi cuerpo es demasiado débil, no puedo pelear con él, mi poder ha despertado al fin pero, no las habilidades suficientes que necesito para poder protegerla, Athena ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer si aún me siento completamente débil? Caballeros ¿Dónde están? _

Algo ocurrió en la mente de la joven de rizos cobaltos, pudo ver un recuerdo dormido que estaba despertando, se sintió como si hubiera viajado a otra dimensión en medio de muchas galaxias desconocidas, estrellas, constelaciones, y un reino en donde solo habitaban los dioses. Los dioses, esos seres supremos que querían acabar con ellas lo antes posible antes de que aquella historia mitológica se repitiera, en donde se revelaban contra ellos de una manera brutal, se vio a sí misma en esos recuerdos, su cuerpo pequeño de infanta y frágil se encontraba hincado ante la luz fría que nace o muere, una niña, una pequeña niña que tenía sus ojos cerrados como un cristal que cerraría el aire sucio fuera del cielo.

¿Qué hacia esa niña hincada? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba exactamente? Se encontraba en un lugar donde habitaba la tibieza de los sueños, un cielo más grande desde la escalera en donde no llegarían voces ni rostros muertos, habitaba un alba vacía con una tranquila claridad, casi una luz descarnada sobre su rostro sumergido y los grumos de sombra aplastados por las viejas brasas en su camino, en ese momento esa niña que había nacido con una sabiduría tan grande como la mismísima diosa, sabía perfectamente bien que llego al mundo con un mismo destino, con un mismo objetivo, protegerlo del mal, y con él a su diosa Athena, no nació como los niños normales quienes jugaban en las forestas esperando poder encontrar su propio ideal cuando crecieran, una pequeña con la edad de seis años que estaba destinada a una vida de guerras interminables, y atentados contra la tierra en donde ella vivía, pensaba en los males que asechaban al planeta desde los más sucios pecados manchados en sangre, entonces ¿Por qué proteger la vida si ven lo que hacen con ella?

—Siempre creciendo…. —Susurró la joven niña con sus ojos índigo por debajo del pastizal, sus rodillas estaban un poco raspadas—o decreciendo, vida detestable… ahora aflige, luego alivia, como un agudo juego de la razón, la pobreza, el poder se disuelve como el hielo, ¿Quién pude decir hacia dónde va el camino? Hacia donde fluye el día, ¿Quién pude decir porque suspira el corazón? Al irse volando nuestra esencia, solo el tiempo, entonces ¿Por qué he nacido para proteger pecadores? De que, ¿De qué me sirve arriesgar mi vida por seres que no saben qué hacer con la suya misma?

¿Aquellas palabras con completo dolor eran de pensarse? Tantas preguntas tenía la dulce niña, y sin encontrar una respuesta a sus inquietudes, una voz milagrosa y majestuosa le comenzó a hablar ante hacer esas preguntas que tenían que ver con el bien de la raza humana.

_Desearía hablar con el espíritu, antes de que el dioz del caos naciera, una voz me habló en ese instante, lo recuerdo con aura tranquiladora, era una voz viril que escuchó mis pensamientos en ese instante, la primera vez que la oí era señorial y solemne. _

—Amy—Pronunció su nombre aquella voz esplendorosa para los oídos de los mismísimos mortales, y es tal su intensidad, que ante su amor no existe el imposible, no merecen su perdón, con su amor el limpia y ampara, los mortales necios rechazan su bondad, desprecian su don, y buscan su propia perdición, le ruegan por piedad ya sintiendo las llamas en sus pies descalzos, la indulgencia de dios no será concebida, y las puertas al cielo se les cerrara por siempre.

¿Por qué aquella niña pensaba en el destino y castigo de almas humanas a la edad de seis años?

— ¿Por qué te lamentas con aquellos pecados que han manchado la raza humana? Eres tan solo una niña, con deseos y virtudes, y más sin en cambio siempre te haces las mismas preguntas que solamente las respuestas la saben los dioses.

— ¿Respuestas? —Se preguntó para sí misma todavía hincada con sus rodillas desgastadas mientras tenia entrelazada sus manos pequeñas y frágiles— ¿Acaso he nacido para esto? E vuelto a renacer de las cenizas para proteger un mundo en donde solo lo lastiman con su egoísmo, con su envidia, con su falta de cordura.

_¿Cuándo es que comenzó esta partida de ajedrez? _

—Pobreza—Continuó sin impórtale nada más que una respuesta—Muertes, lastiman al mundo con sus guerras sin sentido, derraman sangre inocente por conseguir el poder, niños mueren sin siquiera mirar la luz de un atardecer, levantan sus armas y juzgan al inocente, sufren, el mundo sufre y parece no importarles en lo absoluto, cuchillos de acelerado desafío, bocas con hambre, y una inmensa podredumbre hacia un ceño ensangrentado, y todos esos pecados los cometen los humanos por los cuales yo he de morir, ¿De qué me sirve?, ¿De qué me sirve manchar mis manos por esos seres egoístas que no hacen más que ensuciar el mundo?, ¿Por qué molestarme en protegerlos? ¿Por qué salvo la vida si veo lo que hacen con ella?

_Esta partida de ajedrez no tiene nunca un fin, siempre sigue moviéndose las piezas por desafiar, por saber quién se quedara con el poder de la victoria, no importa quitar de en medio las demás piezas, no importa manchar el agudo juego de la razón con engaños y maquinación._

_El pecador es un artista comido por el ansia, tropel de esperanza y fracasos que nacen para narrar con esos labios que barrerán la muerte un día, en su último aliento pretenden la gloria alcanzar, cenizas que guardan en aquella trompa para unirse con especies desatadas por el juicio, ¿En verdad merecen el perdón? No, no merecen ser perdonados. _

— ¿De qué sirve salvar la vida si veo lo que hacen con ella te preguntas? —le contestó la voz ansiada por darle respuestas a esas preguntas tan ciertas, es verdad duele saber que mueres por aquellos seres mortales que no hacen más que ensuciar al mundo con sus corrupciones, ¿Es que hay una razón por salvar este mundo? —Querida pequeña tantas preguntas sobre la maldad que habita en el mundo son enigmas para los simples mortales, ¿Piensas que no hay razón por salvar al planeta?, siempre existirá un mal y un bien, ya que uno sin el otro no sería vida, siempre habrá un ser que quiera acabar con todo lo hermoso que todavía habita en el mundo, vientos del oeste, vientos del sur, el mundo siempre gira, dicen que el cielo arriba es un azul caribeño, cada hombre dice lo que puede, Si todo lo que dicen se convierte en oro, si todos sus pecados manchan el mundo, entonces imagina arriba en el cielo en su azul caribeño, el mar, ver las bellas flores nacer,

Cierra los ojos, para y escucha, siéntete viva porque nada está perdido, tu no necesitas una razón deja que los días sigan y sigan, deja que los ríos fluyan, deja que el día te rodé, Tu no necesitas una razón, deja que la lluvia caiga, y caiga, te encuentras toda tan caótica, cada sol de verano, cada noche de invierno, cada primavera que viene, y cada otoño dejado, ¿Acaso no son estas suficientes razones para proteger lo que es la vida? El camino continua no hay días para recibir, solamente seguir pensando que todavía hay suficientes razones para morir por el mundo.

Lagrimas indolentes comenzaron a acariciar las mejillas pálidas de la pequeña Amy, lagrimas que desde lo profundo, de alguna divina desesperación se alzan a la esencia de su corazón, y se reúnen en torno a sus ojos, al contemplar los alegres campos de otoño, pensando en los días que ya nunca serán. Sus lágrimas eran frescas como el primero rayo brillante sobre una vela, tristes como el último lamento agónico que se hunde en el abismo con todo lo que ella ama, esas lágrimas tan tristes, tan frescas, como los días que ya no serán.

_Tu no necesitas una razón… deja que la lluvia caiga y caiga sobre tu entorno. _

Aquel recuerdo de esa voz varonil que le hablo, una vez más lo volvió a vivir, era tan solo unaniña cuando la escucho, pero, ¿Quién era aquella voz?, es verdad, todavía hay suficientes razones por morir para ver felices a los seres humanos, todavía existen almas que merecen vivir cada día del año, todavía vale la pena ver el sol asomarse en las montañas. El recuerdo terminó, pero Amy lloraba recargada en Serena, eran unas lágrimas tristes y extrañas como los oscuros crepúsculos del verano, y dulces como la indiferente fantasía fingida, Salvajes huellas de un pálido arrepentimiento.

_Tú no necesitas una razón… _

_Es cierto, yo no necesito una razón, debo cerrar mis ojos, parar y escuchar, debo sentirme viva, nada está perdido, debo dejar que la lluvia caiga y gire en mi entorno, mi camino continua, he renacido de las cenizas de Mercurio para acabar con los cielos oscuros, toda poderosa libertad por Athena. _

—Yo… no necesito una razón—bramó la joven en pequeños susurros que salieron de sus labios húmedos por sus propias lágrimas, Serena pudo oír aquellos susurros que pronunció Amy mientras de igual manera una lagrima suya cayo al brazo de esta.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Amy esta…llorando? Pero, ¿Por qué? _

— ¡Las veré en el infierno! —Gritó con fuerza el hombre corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ambas, sin duda alguna las mataría por orden de los dioses, pero ocurrió algo completamente repentino para ese detestable ser, Amy abrió sus ojos tan fuerte de un golpe, junto con una marca en su frente que resplandecía de una manera rotunda, sus ojos cambiaron de un color azul, a un color rojo como la misma sangre.

_Ojos rojos, ¿Era tan impactante verlos con esa mirada? Ojos rojos de tiempo y de distancia, Ángeles enfurecidos, sufriendo en la tierra, y duro sabe el viento, las guerreras deslumbran con esos ojos carmín en las más frías noches, aquellas miradas llenas de frenesí solamente pertenecían a ellas, esos ojos que tomaban el color de la sangre, pertenecían a su espíritu. _

Justo antes de que las atacara Serena cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando el ataque, esperando que de una vez por todas vayan a al otro mundo, no llegó, simplemente se escuchó un ruido sufrible de su carne atravesada, Serena con miedo abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con la figura de Amy, los pliegues de su uniforme bailaban al ritmo del viento, tenía su mano derecha atravesada por el cuerpo de ese hombre que iba a matarlas, sacó su mano de ese cuerpo empujándolo a un lado seguido de un gemido de dolor por su cuerpo atravesado, Amy bajó su mano, Serena vio como estaba manchada de sangre, su impresión al ver como ella lo asesinó en un instante era más que evidente, la figura de Amy no hacía nada, simplemente estaba ahí de pie, disfrutando de los cantos naturales de la noche, Serena estaba en el suelo poseída por el miedo, ¿Acaso Amy lo había asesinado?

—Amy…—Pronunció su nombre sobresaltada ante lo ocurrido—

Amy se giró hacia a Serena con su mirada completamente perdida y vacía con una marca en su frente que deslumbraba el entorno, en su mejilla había una pequeña mancha de sangre, las lágrimas pararon, aunque impresionada por lo ocurrido, en ese momento comprendió el porqué de sus lágrimas, y el porqué de esa voz que la acompaño en eso momentos de completa agonía.

Un caballo al sol, una niña caminando a través del bosque bajo el calor del medio día sobre un lugar fresco y dulce, enfrentando una visión hermosa, deslumbrándose por la danza de las rosas, esa clase de vida era por la que valía bien la pena morir, por sufrir el resto de la eternidad por revelarse contra los dioses, Amy caminó lentamente hacia Serena ofreciéndole su mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

—Todavía hay muchas cosas por las cuales vale la pena morir —Dicho eso extendió su mano hacia Serena con una sonrisa incrédula, Serena le devolvió aquella sonrisa más tranquila, al principio sintió miedo, pero eso desapareció cuando Amy le sonrió, y más con aquellas palabras llenas de sabiduría dignas de la guerrera mercurio, Serena tomo su mano, está la ayudó a levantarse, las dos estaban tomadas de la mano mirándose, Amy frunció el gesto de repente mirando hacia el suelo, el viento movía los cabellos de ambas con recelo.

—Creo que…estamos destinadas a esto ¿No es así Serena?

Serena no contestó a su pregunta, simplemente se encogió de hombros dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro, después de lo sucedido, lo necesitaba, ahora Serena sabía que ella era la guerrera de Mercurio quien cuya sabiduría daría fin a los cielos oscuros.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó dejando de sostener su mano y alejándose un poco de ella—Te manche.

Amy había manchado la mano de Serena con esa sangre que se había derramado, pero esta al parecer no le importó en lo más mínimo, solamente le importaba que ambas hayan salido con vida después de eso, se sentía más tranquila.

—Está bien—dijo Serena con una sonrisa, ¡Dios! A pesar de que los mismísimos dioses querían acabar con ellas lo antes posible, no dejaba de sonreír, dichoso el que alguna vez las pueda querer, y ella quererlo a él, Amy impresionada le volvió a sonreír, la noche fue realmente pesada para ambas, lo que no percataron es que faltaba poco para que amaneciera, ¡Ho no! No llegaron al internado a dormir, la noche paso tan rápido, el director quien ha tenido una atención impecable con ellas, estaría muy preocupado, Serena alzó la voz.

— ¡! Ho No! —Exclamó fuertemente la joven mientras veía hacia las montañas esperando a que en cualquier momento se asomara el sol—No llegamos a dormir al internado, deben estar tan preocupados por nosotras.

—Es verdad—Afirmó Amy—No llegamos al internado, y falta poco para que amanezca, pero ¿Cómo puedo ir así? Mi uniforme está manchado y…

—Huele a sangre—Concluyó Serena las palabras de Amy—Pero, aun así el olor no es tan penetrante, vamos Amy regresemos a los dormitorios, antes de que se despierten y nos comiencen a buscar.

Amy asintió con la mirada, ambas comenzaron a apresurarse hacia el internado antes de que amaneciera y nos las vieran en sus respectivos dormitorios, El sol comenzó a asomarse entre las montañas, sus rayos comenzaron a iluminar el día de nuevo, al parecer no era tan tarde, a juzgar por la puesta del sol serían las cinco de la mañana en punto, al parecer todavía los estudiantes estaban dormidos, no muy lejos de la entrada hacia el internado, se pudo observar una figura masculina que caminaba con lentitud hacia allá, tenía una trinchera larga puesta de color azul rey, sus cabellos eran fibrosos color moca con un tono de piel nevado y cremoso, era alto y fornido, su mirada era apacible pero con carácter, con esos ojos color azul caribeño como el cielo mismo, su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro pálido, sus labios eran gruesos y delicados, con un cigarrillo en su boca para matar un poco el frio que habitaba en Italia.

Simplemente se quedó de pie mirando detalladamente el orfanato, el humo de su cigarrillo pasaba por encima de su faz, lo tomó y lo lanzo hacia el suelo apagándolo con su pie de un pisotón, ¿Quién era aquel hombre de piel nevada?, comenzó a caminar directo hacia el internado decidido.

Dentro del internado, justo al final de ese pasillo iluminado por la luz de las velas que derramaban ese líquido seboso de bajo del candelero desgastado, detrás de una puerta vetusta pero con esos toques exquisitos europeos que la adornaban, había un hombre de pie enfrente de esas ventanitas de madera deslucidas, apreciando como el sol se asomaba en el horizonte con su mano derecha recargada en el borde del ventanal, con un traje eclesiástico religioso, una cruz rodeaba su cuello, el trajee era negro con una linera vertical color escarlata que llegaba hacia sus pies, las mangas estaban finamente bordadas de color dorado venturoso, la estola larga cubría sus hombros anchos hasta el fin de la sotana negra, y estaba de igual manera bordada de color oro glorioso.

Su cabello era tan largo que llegaba en sus muslos fuertes, su color era tan zarco y azulino, cabellos acariciaban su frente pequeña, y esos ojos azules como el mar tenían una esplendorosa gracia, su gesto lo tenía ligeramente fruncido, mirando como amanecía.

—No llegaron a dormir, ¿Qué les habrá ocurrido?—dijo el hombre con su sotana impecable, realmente se veía atractivo con tal apariencia, su rostro era de completa preocupación al notar que dos de sus estudiantes no estuvieron en toda la noche, no eran cualquier estudiantes se trataban de ellas, de ellas por la cual estaba el en ese internado, las velas de ese interminable pasillo se apagaron, y con ellas su luz tranquilizadora, de pronto aquel hombre que estaba fuera del internado camino directo hacia aquella puertecilla europea, abriéndola y encontrándose con esa otra figura masculina apreciando el amanecer de la mañana, apretó sus puños sonriendo cuando sintió su presencia justo al entrar.

—Sabía que algún día vendrías—Manifestó sin dejar de mirar al horizonte a ese hombre que entró de improvisto a la sala—Han pasado más de diecisiete años, desde que ella está en este orfanato, ¿Has venido a verla acaso?

El hombre estaba justo enfrente de ese escritorio en donde solamente habían libros empolvados acerca de la astronomía antigua, también en lado izquierdo se encontraba un estante grande libros, Mitología, gastronomía, ciencias, todos acerca de un simple estudio, los rayos del amanecer comenzaron a atravesar los vitrales iluminando aún más su rostro albo, el hombre que tenía casi la mitad de su rostro cubierto por su cabello hizo una risa fingida mientras comenzó a hablarle por encima de la polvareda del salón, vacilo por un momento.

—Es cierto, han pasado diecisiete años—hizo una pausa momentánea mirándole solamente su espalda, continuó hablando—Desde que aceptaste la voluntad de Athena, Caballero dorado, Kanon de géminis.

Justo cuando nombró la verdadera identidad del Padre del orfanato, este volteo a mirarle con sus labios plegados, arqueó ambas cejas por decir aquellas palabras que no podían oír los estudiantes, ¿Kanon de géminis? Para muchos, la existencia del santuario, junto con sus caballeros era un enigma, las luces tenues del sol iluminaron su cabellera larga añil, Kanon lo miro de reojo sonriendo forzadamente mientras se alejaba de la ventanilla de madera caminando lentamente por la alfombrilla antigua y deslucida.

—Caballero ¿He? —dijo Kanon hablando en un tono sarcástico mirándole su rostro nevado—No deberías llamarme así aquí, alguien podría oírte Damián.

Damián, un nombre completamente insólito, Pero, ¿Qué hacia ese hombre en el internado? Y ¿Por qué había llegado de improvisto? Damián se echó a reír recargándose en la pared cruzado de brazos, es verdad, nadie debía saber quién realmente era el padre del orfanato, aquel padre que los estudiantes conocían, comprensivo, amable, pero fuerte de carácter, Kanon arqueó ambas cejas preguntándole el porqué de su llegada tan improvista al internado, se encogió de hombros pensando que algo había ocurrido en el santuario, esperaba que no.

— ¿Me puedes decir el porqué de tu visita tan improvista?, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo en el Santuario?

Damián no contestó inmediatamente a las preguntas de Kanon, giró su mirada hacia abajo mirando la pila de libros que se encontraba en esa esquina ligeramente manchada por la humedad de las lluvias de esa época, hizo un risa burlona llevando sus brazos hacia su nuca cansada por tanto caminar, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Kanon sin dejar de reír.

—Tranquilo—musitó Damián acomodando su espalda sobre la pared fría —El Santuario está bien, no es esa la razón por la que vine…

Damián hizo una pausa improvisada al ver el gesto intranquilo del caballero, frunció deliberadamente su gesto recio dejando de recargarse sobre la pared, caminó unos centímetros cortos hacia Kanon mirándole a los ojos, ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba al joven caballero de ojos índigo?, jamás se perdonaría si les hubiera pasado algo, con tan solo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero, detrás de esa preocupación, sabía que algún día ellas tendrían que saber la verdad, tarde o temprano sus recuerdos despertarían, y con ellos su gloriosa cosmoenergia, todavía no lo podía creer el joven de cabellera rey, a pesar de que llevaba diecisiete años mirándolas, observándolas con sus propios ojos, todavía no podría creer el hecho de que las guerreras sagradas habían resucitado, eran como ángeles puros después de tantos milenios atrás sin aparecer, pero en este momento eran completamente indefensas, eran como un niño que con cada paso que daba aprendía a caminar mejor sobre su destino.

—Kanon, ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Damián, Kanon se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana mirando que la mañana ya había llegado, los estudiantes estarían despertando, preparándose para las clases de ese nuevo día, Kanon entrecerró sus ojos por un momento.

— En este momento todos los estudiantes se preparan para las lecciones.

— Kanon, ¿De qué hablas?

Kanon vaciló por un momento, se volvió hacia Damián acomodando un poco su sotana que se encontraba con pequeñas arrugas al estar sentado por un muy largo tiempo.

_¿Cuándo es que comenzó esta partida de ajedrez? _

—Hablo de que, dos de ellas no llegaron a dormir anoche.

Damián se impresionó al principio, realmente tenían que estar muy alerta para cualquier atentado en contra de ellas, no podían dejar de vigilarlas, al menos cuando sus sentidos hayan llegado al máximo.

_El mundo es un tablero, en donde se demora un ámbito, y adentro irradian rigores de formas ante una guerra que siempre continuara por conocer quien será por fin el vencedor, siempre habrá un valiente rey, y una encarnizada reina, no saben que la mano señalada del jugador gobierna su destino, no saben que un adamantino sujeta su albedrio, y su jornada. Dios mueve al jugador y con este a la pieza, ¿En dónde empieza el tiempo, polvo, y agonías? Siempre prisioneros de negras noches y blancos días. _

Eran exactamente las siete con treinta minutos de la mañana, las campanadas de la pequeña parroquia inundaron el orfanato, era señal de que las lecciones comenzarían, Serena y Amy llegaron, fue demasiado tarde, el día las había alcanzado, Amy cubrió su mano derecha tratando de ocultar las manchas en su manga, entraron al orfanato sigilosamente esperando que nadie las viera. No se esperaban que justo cuando cruzaban la foresta, la madre noble las vio, todo el internado estaba enterado que dos de sus estudiantes no habían llegado a dormir, la madre camino hacia ellas con una mirada de completa furia hacia las estudiantes, Serena y Amy Se detuvieron.

—Ustedes dos, no llegaron a dormir, salieron del internado de noche lo cual está prohibido en esta Academia—Furia, eso es lo que sentía aquella mujer que había decidido entregarse su vida a Dios, pero, ¿Realmente esa mujer era una seguidora de la pureza? Su mirada hacia Serena y Amy insinuaba todo lo contrario, su gesto estaba acentuadamente fruncido, mientras su levantaba su mano lentamente—No son más que unas ingratas que se han burlado de la caridad del Padre, no necesito razones por saber que hicieron toda la noche, ¡Perdidas! —Los gritos de la madre hicieron que ambas se encogieran de hombros, unos estudiantes no estaban en sus lecciones, y estaban observando aquella escena tan inmoral por parte de ellas dos— ¡Pecadoras! —La mujer levanto su mano fuertemente— ¡Necesitan el castigo de los dioses! —La mano de la madre se dirigía con fuerza hacia ellas, iba a golpearlas fuertemente en su rostro, y no una, sino muchas veces hasta dejar esa belleza de inocencia acabada a golpes, Serena y Amy no resistieron, cerraron los ojos fuertemente esperando los golpes de la madre, pero de improvisto alguien detuvo la mano de la madre con fuerza antes de que las golpeara, la tenía bien sujetada.

—Pa-padre—Tartamudeo su nombre la madre enfurecida, la había detenido antes de que las golpeara salvajemente, Kanon tenía sus ojos cerrados con ambas cejas arqueadas, Serena y Amy lo miraron de reojo.

—No tolerare este tipo de violencia en el internado—dijo Kanon todavía sujetándola fuertemente, Serena y Amy abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver esa escena, ¿Qué?, ¿De nuevo el padre Kanon había dado la cara por ellas? Es decir ¿Por qué?, No encontraban una respuesta, Siempre desde pequeñas aquel padre era tan comprensivo con ellas, les había brindado todo ese apoyo incondicional que necesitaban, ¿Por qué esa protección hacia ellas?, las trataba de una manera diferente, y los estudiantes no se explicaban el porqué de su comportamiento hacia aquellas cinco niñas huérfanas que llegaron al pequeño orfanato de Italia. Kanon abrió sus ojos, la madre decidió continuar hablando.

—Pe-ro, pero Padre, ellas…

—Ellas—continuó Kanon hablando y soltando su mano delicadamente, aun detrás de la madre quien tuvo un pésimo comportamiento como seguidora de Dios, las habladurías de los estudiantes se escuchaban en cada rincón—Sea cual haya sido su razón, no amerita gritarles, y mucho menos ponerles una mano encima, retírate, yo hablare con ellas.

La madre antes de retirarse honro al padre con una reverencia junto con una disculpa—Lo lamento Padre, me deje llevar por mis impulsos, con su permiso.

Se retiró de ahí dejando a Kanon a solas con ellas dos, sintieron como sus piernas se volvieron flanes en ese momento, un nudo en la garganta las envolvió por completo, Kanon las miró al principio, ellas pensaron que recibirían el peor de los regaños, se encogieron de hombros de nuevo, ¡Cielos! No creían que esta vez el padre se comportaría comprensivo, ¿Qué harían ante esa mirada imponente que las penetraban hasta en los ojos? Ambas no tuvieron más opción que reverenciarse mientras pedían una disculpa al mismo tiempo apenadas por lo sucedido, hablaron en un mismo tiempo.

—Nosotras… ¡Lo sentimos mucho padre!

—Sé que merecemos el peor de los castigos—continuó Amy evitando poder verle a los ojos, no tenía rostro con que hacerlo, es decir, el había sido tan excepcional con ellas, ¿Cómo mirarle aquellos ojos azul rey?, pero más sin en cambio Kanon lo único que iso fue colocar ambas manos en sus delicadas cabecitas inocentes, provocando una caricia leve, ¿Acaso les estaba palpando con una caricia?, ambas abrieron sus ojos grandes.

_En realidad esperábamos unos verdaderos latigazos por no llegar a dormir. _

—Estaba tan preocupado, por favor no vuelvan a hacerlo, no me perdonaría nunca si les pasara algo a ustedes.

¿Pasar algo?, de nuevo su comprensión, y esa protección que ellas todavía no terminaban de comprender, esos ojos que las miraban fueron tan sinceros al pronunciar esas palabras, en verdad el padre se veía afligido al ver las camas vacías, Serena y Amy todavía impresionadas no dejaban de mirarlo, Kanon dejó de palmearles su cabecita y las miro frenéticamente a los ojos, ¡Dios! Mirarles los ojos a las guerreras sagradas era la más bella creación de los dioses del Olimpo.

—Ahora, intégrense en sus lecciones de hoy, ya han de ver comenzado sin ustedes—dijo Kanon con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos, Amy y Serena le devolvieron la sonrisa con esos ojos cristalinos alborozos, hicieron una última reverencia en muestra de agradecimiento por ser tan comprensivo con ellas, y ambas de nuevo hablaron al mismo tiempo, como dos pequeñas niñas de vuelta de una travesura sin fin.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Amy tomo la mano de Serena retirándose de ahí corriendo, apresurándose por llegar a la primera clase de Ciencias, mientras que Kanon se giró para poder verlas correr directo hacia su salón correspondiente, al menos ya estaba más aliviado, regresaron sanas y salvas de aquella noche de pánico y terror, ¿La razón por la que Kanon no les llamó la atención?, curioso en verdad, pero a pesar de que ellos tendrían que protegerlas de todo atentado, sabía perfectamente bien que esos ángeles guerreros podrían defenderse por su propia cuenta, pero no en este momento, todavía había alumnos alrededor después de lo sucedido, continuaban con las especulaciones.

—No puedo creerlo—bramó uno de los estudiantes hacia su compañera de al lado—De nuevo el Padre Kanon fue comprensivo con ellas.

—Si—asintió su compañera con la cabeza aportando algo más—Siempre desde pequeñas el padre se comportó así con ellas, ¿Lo habrán embrujado o algo así?

Kanon escuchó las habladurías de los estudiantes, arqueó su ceja mientras volteo hacia los estudiantes con una mirada cabrera casi cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Y ustedes? —les preguntó Kanon con esa mirada intimidante— ¿No tienen clase?

Kanon los ahuyento con esa mirada tan expresiva, estos pidieron disculpas de inmediato, y se retiraron corriendo de ahí de un golpe, Kanon se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro exhalando un grande suspiro, vaya que había sido una larga noche para el, Serena y Amy fueron rápidamente hacia sus dormitorios para poder cambiar el uniforme, después de todo estaba manchado, no podían entrar a la primera lección así, se alistaron y salieron de su dormitorio caminando hacia el otro lado del orfanato para llegar tiempo a la primera clase, cuando ellas caminaban por los pasillos los estudiantes las observaban detenidamente, tal escandalo no se iba a quedar impune, Serena y Amy se sintieron muy observadas, así que corrieron al salón, abrieron la puerta y la cerraron con fuerza mientras suspiraban de alivio, pensaron que en el aula estarían mejor, pero se equivocaron, ya que cuando entraron los estudiantes las seguían mirando de esa manera tan vacilante, Lita, Reí, y Mina estaban justo por arriba de las pequeñas escaleritas en donde se encontraba la inmensa mesa en donde cabían muchos alumnos, Mina las llamo desde ahí, Serena y Amy axedieron a su saludo subiendo las escaleras.

_Ho no, nos están mirando de una manera tan horrible, están pensando lo peor de nosotras. _

Llegaron al fin a sus asientos asignados, Amy se sentó completamente aliviada de estar con las demás, juntas. Aunque de igual manera las veían muy extraño, tendrían que explicarles porque no llegaron a dormir anoche.

—Chicas—dijo Lita con infinidad de preguntas en su cabeza, las cuales exigía una respuesta—¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?

—Si—continuo Reí acercándose hacia Serena con esa mirada exasperada— ¿Tienen idea de lo preocupados que estuvimos toda la noche? No pudimos dormir nada, y peor aún, el padre se dio cuenta enseguida que ustedes no llegaron a dormir.

Serena vaciló por un momento, en realidad ambas no tenían palabras con que explicarles lo sucedido, y si lo hacían, ¿Les creerían?, Amy llevo su dedo índice hacia su mentón, rogando porque Serena no dijera nada, ni siquiera ellas dos habían tenido el tiempo de hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó Mina mientras tenia ambas manos en sus caderas de igual manera enfurecida, pero más que enfurecida, al decir verdad su rostro mostraba preocupación, justo cuando Serena corrió a toda velocidad tras Amy, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se preguntaba la joven de cabellera dorada, y, ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera sin decirles nada? — ¿No nos dirán nada?

—Bueno…es que… —Serena comenzó a tartamudear ante la oleada de nervios que sentía en su abdomen— Lo que paso fue que..._Amy perdió la conciencia mientras un hombre desquiciado trato de asesinarnos, intente combatirlo, ya que soy una guerrera sagrada que despertó con la sangre de una diosa después de milenios sin hacerlo, amy recuperó la conciencia matándolo antes que él lo hiciera con nosotras, derramó lágrimas de sufrimiento, lo cual ni yo misma se todavía la razón y me siento totalmente frustrada ¡Porque no puedo decirles nada!_ —No pasó nada chicas, tranquilas, no tiene importancia.

— ¡¿Cómo no va a tener importancia?! —exclamó Reí enfurecida apretando ambos puños enfrente de Serena, esta simplemente frunció el gesto ante la agresión de Reí, claro no era nada nuevo que ella le gritara—

— ¡No me grites Reí!

—Chicas por favor, se lo explicaremos todo, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento, además la clase está por comenzar, y no quiero perderme las lecciones de hoy.

Mina se sentó con su mirada fruncida todavía hambrienta de respuestas, pero guardo un poco la compostura junto a Serena, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa no dejando de mirarlas, cuando dos de sus compañeros estaban por delante de ellas hablando, lo cual llamó su completa atención.

—Escuche que hoy vendrá un nuevo profesor de lecciones.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó la joven de cabellos pelirrojos con un listón azul, se aproximó para poder oírle mejor— Vaya, pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la madre?

— ¿Un nuevo profesor vendrá al orfanato? —dudó Mina no dejando de oír la conversación, Reí de igual forma se extrañó, el barullo sobre el nuevo profesor inundaba el salón de clases, todos estaban realmente ansiosos por conocerlo, eran las siete con treinta minuto, los estudiantes seguían y seguían hablando, justo cuando el chillido de una puerta se escuchó y detuvo la murmuración de todos los alumnos presentes, los zapatos de badana hacían un crujido junto con el suelo de marfil provocando un eco estruendoroso, tenía un libro color vino que sostenía sobre su hombro izquierdo, una larga gabardina color morapio con su cuello extenso, camisa blanca abotonada no hasta el cuello, mostrando un poco de su pecho viril, y ese cabello azul rey que cubría la mitad de su rostro y su ojo derecho, los estudiantes se quedaron estupefactos, Reí quien estaba sentada justo en la parte superior del salón lo observó detenidamente, abrió sus ojos grandes color malva con impresión, ¿Acaso había quedado fascinada con su atractivo?, no, no era eso en lo absoluto, era algo más, una sensación nueva la cual no podía explicar.

El profesor se acercó hacia el escritorio que se encontraba justo adelante del inmenso pizarrón de gis, dejando el libro encima de él, alzó el rostro hacia los estudiantes estupefactos, especialmente las señoritas soñadoras.

—Mi nombre es Damián, el nuevo profesor de las lecciones de Filosofía, a partir de ahora, yo les enseñare esta materia—recargó su espalda ancha en el pizarrón junto con sus manos en su bolsillo—Podemos empezar con cualquier tipo de preguntan que tengan que hacerme.

Toda una multitud de estudiantes levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo ansiosos por preguntarle todo acerca de él, de nuevo el barullo, y el escandalo se adueñaron del aula, se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, menos sobre la materia.

— ¡Profesor Damián!, ¡Profesor Damián! — Gritaba una joven fuertemente tratando de llamar su atención— ¿Por qué cubre parte de su rostro con su cabello?

— ¡Oiga Profesor! ¿Qué edad tiene?

— ¡Profesor Damián! —vociferó Mina fuertemente por arriba de los grito de las demás chicas curiosas, tenía que preguntarle algo que tenía pensado desde que lo vio entrar por es la puerta— ¡Oiga!, ¡¿Es usted soltero?!

— ¡Mina! —dijo Amy tratando de llamar su atención ante la falta de respeto hacia su superior— ¿Cómo le preguntas eso a un profesor de Filosofía?

—Pero amy, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, después de todo es muy guapo, aunque cubra parte de su rostro con su cabello, ¡Pero no importa eso lo hace ver más atractivo!

Amy arqueó ambas cejas ante la falta de cordura por parte de Mina, Damián sonrió entre risitas, todavía recargado en el pizarrón inmenso.

— ¡Ha!—suspiró Damián con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, riendo ante las preguntas de las bellas señoritas, aunque los chicos no estaban del todo feliz, había fuego en sus ojos—Ya veo, ¿Qué manera de recibir a su nuevo profesor no?

Las chicas gritaron ante el encanto de Damián, pero Reí comenzó a sentirse acalorada, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron bruscamente, sintió como la sangre de sus venas palpitaban sobre su piel, _¿Qué me está pasando? Siento como si mi corazón dejara de palpitar en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué su presencia me hizo esto?, _Reí cansada por sus síntomas tomos sus libros con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Serena se dio cuenta de que ella estaba por salir del salón.

—Reí—dijo Serena fuertemente, después de todo no había problema si hablaba fuerte, la habladuría de las chicas era ensordecedora—No puedes irte de la clase, ni siquiera ha comenzado, Reí—Se escuchó como la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de Reí se cerró bruscamente no haciéndole caso a sus palabras—Se fue.

—Qué extraño—mencionó Lita ante el extraño comportamiento de la joven de cabellera negruzca dirigiéndose hacia Serena— ¿Por qué Reí se habrá ido así del salón?

Damián fijo su mirada justo cuando Reí se retiró del salón de esa manera, la miro con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, pero a la vez tan aliviado por verla sana y salva., ¿Acaso Damián estaba involucrado con Reí de alguna forma?

—No lo sé—contestó Serena, Sammy quien estaba sentado justo enfrente del nuevo profesor comenzó a advertirle algunos puntos que debería tomar en cuanta antes de adentrarse a una misión imposible, una misión en donde todos los demás maestros han sido derrotados, y esa misión era, "Serena Tsukino"

—Profesor Damián, antes de que comience déjeme advertirle algo, en este salón hay una alumna que se llama Serena Tsukino, la peor de las alumnas de este internado, lo desesperara en cualquier momento y se ira, es por eso que se fue la madre Heidi ¿Verdad?

— ¡Sammy! —Gritó Serena completamente enfurecida hacia ese chico con lentes de caracol levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, lo cual llamó la atención de todos— ¡Deja de hacerme mala fama!

El profesor miró de lejos a Serena, lo cual hiso que esta se encogiera de hombros, y apareciera un nudo en su garganta evitando que hablara fluidamente.

—Ha, ¿Tú eres Serena Tsukino? —Preguntó Damián enderezando la espalda y sacando ambas manos de sus bolsillos, Serena colocó ambas manos a sus costados en posición de firmes mirándolo fijamente, vacilo un segundo.

—Este…sí señor, digo profesor—reintegró todavía en posición de firmes—

—Ya veo, por hablar sin pedir permiso punto menos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Serena ante la impresión, _¿Qué? ¿Punto menos? Es decir no es justo_—Pero es que él fue el que….

—Por alegar, punto menos—concluyó por última vez Damián dándose la media vuelta hacia el pizarrón, Serena no tuvo más opción que tumbarse en su haciendo llorando por sus dos puntos menos, la joven rubia no tenía más opción que aceptarlos, ya que si alagaba más, la reprobaría de por vida.

—No puede ser—declaró Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos turquesa grandes, Amy simplemente la observaba de reojo—Apenas y es la primera clase, y ya llevo dos puntos menos.

_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda. _

Esas eran las únicas palaras que atravesaban la fría mente de Reí, junto con esa respiración acelerada, con esos pensamientos vagos que no la dejaban tranquila, _¿Por qué me sentí de esta manera cuando lo vi? _ _Si tan solo fue la primera vez que ambos cruzamos miradas, ¿Lo conozco acaso?, ¿Por qué siento este sentimiento? _

¿Preguntas? Si, demasiadas preguntas a las cuales no encontraba la debida respuesta, simplemente Reí se quedó de pie junto al inmenso ventanal con atasuras victorianas, su mano la tenía recargada, no quería permanecer en esa clase en donde su presencia la hacía sentirse de una manera completamente extraña y fuera de lo normal, su corazón agitado se tranquilizó un poco, al igual que su respiración agitada, contempló por un momento el encantador reloj de pared antiguo que se encontraba a lado suyo, el reloj seguía cortando el tiempo con su pequeña sierra, minutos como hojas, fibras de tiempo roto y pequeñas plumas negras, era el compañero de todas horas de Reí, el tiempo paso, y paso, Damián acomodaba sus libros viejos con la pasta desgastada y manchado de las hojas color crema, dado por terminada su clase.

—Bien—dijo Damián llevándose los libros hacia su brazo derecho—La clase ha terminado, pueden retirarse.

El bullido de los estudiantes comenzó de nuevo el salón angosto, los alumnos comenzaron a bajar las pequeñitas escaleras que se encontraban en medio de las mesas, después de todo había estudiantes hasta arriba, Damián solamente veía el escritorio de madera con sus manos recargadas en ambos lados, los estudiantes salían del salón balbuceando todo acerca de él, su llegada realmente conmocionó al internado, justo cuando Serena y las demás pasaron enfrente de él y lo observaron rápidamente, este las ignoró de momento, Serena paso saliva ante los nervios, una vez más se había hecho enemiga de un profesor, y lo peor es que él era uno nuevo, estaban conmocionadas por Reí, ya que ella había salido al principio de su clase sin decir nada.

El salón por fin estaba en silencio, todos los alumnos habían salido ya, Damián llevó su mano hacia su rostro retirando unos cabellos de su frente, suspiró, tomó sus cosas y salió aliviado, aunque un poco estresado, después de todo jamás había tratado con tantos estudiantes al mismo tiempo, realmente era una batalla dura, tener que callarlos cada cinco minutos, junto con las señoritas que no paraban de mirarlo sin poner atención a la clase, eso lo frustró, pero, ¿Qué remedio?, era la única manera de permanecer en el internado, y la única condición que le había puesto Kanon, tenía accederla, aunque eso fuera soportar a las lindas estudiantes que lo alagaban cada vez que se acercaba a alguna mesa, el pasillo de igual manera permaneció en silencio, solamente se escuchaban sus pasos en un eco ligero, caminaba con sus ojos completamente cerrados, cuando vio a Reí caminando en dirección contraria, se dirigía hacia él, pero al parecer no era para hablarle en lo absoluto, ambos continuaron caminando cuando se cruzaron cuerpo a cuerpo, Reí sin importarle que lo vio de nuevo siguió caminando, pero Damián esta vez se detuvo, Reí pudo escuchar como esos zapatos negros de odre dejaron de hacer ruido, Damián sonrió, pero de espaldas.

—Debo suponer—mencionó el hombre de cabellos fibrosos en un tono tranquilo y sarcástico, todavía tenía en mente un castigo ´por haberse salido así de su primera clase, Reí se detuvo un instante ante esa voz rocosa y ruda—Que no te agrade mucho como para salir de esa manera de mi clase, o no, ¿Señorita Hino?

Reí frunció fuertemente el gesto, aquella voz ruda le tintineaba en sus oídos, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sentía como si realmente hubiera escuchado esa voz antes?, el tono irónico de su nuevo profesor la iso entender que no era sincero, así que la joven apretó las manos fuertemente, ambos estaban de espaldas a una distancia no tan larga.

—Lo que haga, o deje de hacer no le incumbe en lo absoluto.

_¡Vaya, pero que carácter! _

Dicho eso Reí siguió continuando su camino, el talón de sus botas negras comenzó a hacer ruido por el pasillo angosto, dejando a Damián de pie, las luces de la puesta de sol iluminaron su rostro, solamente escuchando como se alejaba, y se alejaba, sus pisadas se perdían, más y más, el rió.

—Sigue siendo la misma orgullosa de siempre.

OOOO

La noche cayó demasiado rápido, era media noche, todos se encontraban dormidos, menos Reí, no podía dejar de pensar en la presencia de ese profesor, tenía todavía puesto el uniforme, caminaba entre los pasillos oscuros con una vela en su candelero, creándose ella misma una misteriosa atmosfera.

_¿A dónde me dirijo?, ¿Cuándo es que comenzó esta partida de ajedrez? _

Reí por fin encontró el lugar perfecto para pensar mejor las cosas, aquel profesor le había echo de nuevo pensar acontecimientos que para ella se suponía que ya estaban olvidados, salió en las forestas en donde se encontraba un hermoso Piano negro, _Silencio… eso necesito, un poco de silencio, _se aproximó hacia aquel Piano que tocaba desde que era una niña, primero lo miró, una oleada de desconsuelo la abatió completamente, dejo la vela con gotas sebosas sobre su cubierta, la luz ligera de la candela iluminaba un poco las teclas blanco y negro del piano.

— ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada? —se dijo Reí a sí misma, con su dedo índice toco solamente una tecla, provocando que hiciera un ruido tranquilizador.

_¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, los únicos recuerdos que tengo comienzan cuando llegue a este internado, así es, en aquella noche nevada, cuando el padre Kanon me encontró sola, entre la nieve, pero, ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?, Lo único que recuerdo es eso, sola, sin nadie, sola con mis tristezas, era tan solo una niña en medio del frio, pero, el padre me encontró, y me acogió entre sus brazos, trayéndome aquí en el orfanato de Italia, ¿En dónde estaba yo?, porque, ¿Por qué no logro recordar antes de que llegara aquí?, ¿Qué paso antes de estar en el orfanato?, el padre jamás me quiso decir, el por qué yo estaba manchada de sangre cuando me trajo, tenía mis mejillas manchadas, ¿Habrá sido de mis padres?, siento como si alguien me impidiera recordar, como si alguien no quisiera que yo recordara mi pasado antes del internado. _

_Silencio… sube raudo el telón, recuerdos a media luz. _

Reí alzó su mirada al firmamento, y contempló plácida la luna, entonces arranca una nota a merced de la primera brisa que por poco apaga la vela, sus dedos se movían ligeros, latidos que eran orquesta, las notas encantadas se escuchaban entre los pasillos del orfanato, una tonada de Beethoven que representaba la vida de madre sufriente, Para Elisa tocaba Reí, acariciando las teclas arrancando una nota tras otra, sangre caliente bajo su mano, bajo ese cabello vaporoso, sus ojos pestañearon otra vez, unas pisadas se escuchaban llegar hacia la foresta encantadora musical, las notas del piano le impedían a Reí oír esos pasos, la música terminó, Reí recostó su rostro sobre las teclas provocando un sonido desafinado, levantó la cabeza, y vio como las teclas estaban manchadas de sangre, abrió bien sus ojos y al parecer fue una ilusión cruel, cuando escuchó una voz con respiración detrás de sus espaldas, ¿Quién era?

—Pobrecilla… —mencionó la voz que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, esta se puso de pie de un golpe ante el susto, y pudo ver a un hombre con una mirada como el mismísimo diablo viviente— ¿No logras recordar nada guerrera?

Reí abrió sus ojos de la impresión, aquel hombre la hacía temblar toda, sus piernas no podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo, este se aproximaba más a Reí.

— ¡No se acerque! —gritó Reí con miedo, pero, de nuevo esa falta de respiración regresó, los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado acelerados, su corazón lo podía oír en sus oídos, sus ojos tomaron ese color rojizo intenso, ese color tan rojo como la sangre misma, aquel sufrimiento que ahora sentía, también lo había sentido Amy, la joven comenzó a gemir de dolor alejándose del hombre tumbándose en una esquina ante el fuerte dolor que sentía en su pecho, respiraba tan rápido, toco su cuello apretándolo inconscientemente. ¿Qué significaba aquello?, recuerdos borrosos comenzaron a atormentarla de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Amy, el hombre retiraba de un golpe todo lo que se travesaba en su camino, tomó a Reí de su mentón fuertemente mirando como sentía dolor en su cuerpo, y como esos ojos rojos se volvían más intensos en la noche.

—Pobre guerrera, tu propio cosmos te está carcomiendo por dentro, hicieron un buen trabajo al engañar de esa manera a los dioses—Reí lo miraba con repugnancia, pero este le apretó aún más, la joven continuaba respirando con fuerza, le miro esos ojos carmín más de cerca, provocando que frunciera el gesto—Esos ojos rojos… son repugnantes, y una burla para los dioses, será un placer llevarles tu cabeza.

Reí se sentía como si su corazón dejara de palpitar en cualquier momento, esta le golpeo la mano que le sostenía su mentón para que la soltara, la soltó, pero tumbo su cabeza contra la pared al sentir como su sangre le hervía por dentro, el individuó sonrió de alegría.

_¿Qué es esto que siento?... me duele, no puedo controlarlo, siento como mi sangre me quema por dentro. _

—Pronto se terminara tu sufrimiento….

De pronto Reí pudo escuchar un ataque que provoco que sus cabellos ligeros se movieran como si una ráfaga de viento lo hubiera hecho, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, vio cómo se derramaba sangre en el marfil delgado y menudo, por un instante creyó que esa sangre era suya, pero se equivocó al no sentir dolor en ninguna parte de su esbelto cuerpo, miró sus manos todavía respirando con brusquedad, levantó su rostro y se giró hacia sus espaldas.

Vio a ese hombre que le hacía devolver diversos recuerdos mutuos, su cabellera moca, su piel cremosa, y esa mirada borgoña que la observaba con su brazo bruscamente extendido, _¿Acaso el…? _

_El peón quiere huir del Rey, impidiendo un jaque mate perfecto. _

— ¿Profesor?

_Esta Partida de Ajedrez, aún no Termina._


	7. Capitulo 7 Un lamento al Amanecer

**N;A: **Realmente no estoy segura si les esta gustando la trama, y el modo en que va la historia, he recibido mensajes privados diciéndome lo maravilloso que les parece esta historia, y lo cual les agradezco con mucho cariño. pero, me gustaría ver su huella no solo en mensajes privados si no también en ese pequeño espacio que se llama Reviws :)

y en tan poco tiempo, los views han aumentado de una manera que me ha dejado asi :O muchas gracias.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**"UN LAMENTO EN EL AMANECER" **

"¿Quién ha decretado que un torrente debe fluir de arriba abajo?

Lo que el hombre llama leyes de la naturaleza no son más que unas

Generalizaciones de los fenómenos que el mismo no alcanza a comprender,

Los caballeros son tan fuertes como los dioses"

=DHOKO DE LIBRA=

_¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esta sensación tan incitadora? ¿Qué es lo que fluye por mi sangre?, a menudo en las más concurridas calles del mundo, en los más estruendosos conflictos, se levanta un deseo de justicia inexplicable, después del conocimiento de mi vida enterrada, una sed de derrochar mi fuego y el inquieto vigor, de seguir mi rumbo verdadero; tan salvaje, tan profundo en cada ser humano, para conocer el origen de nuestras vidas y hacia dónde van. ¿Quién es ese hombre? Damián… _

El sonido de unas campanas inundan ese lugar en el cual la joven de cabellera negra sentía un leve frio en su cuerpo, color asolmado cual primavera en pétalos de cerezo dejándose llevar por el viento, un árbol de cerezos el cual no retoñaba, tranquilidad, paz, encantos, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sentía? Aunque se viera ella misma con su vestido negro común, sentía como su cuerpo podría estar al completo desnudo superando cualquier emoción caótica que la podría invadir por completo. Puede ser como la oscuridad cae, caminar por un sendero solitario, disfrutar los bosques verdes, sus cabellos cubrían su terso rostro, al decir verdad estaban húmedos, su cabeza se recargaba sobre unos muslos torneados, pero podía sentir una tela blanca y delgada sobre ellos, los resaltaba, de nuevo esa piel cremosa se apoderaba de su ser bendito.

Ella abrió sus ojos debajo de sus cabellos nervudos, todavía su color señero no se podía apreciar del todo, esas manos densas, esas mismas manos a las cuales acariciaron a Serena delicadamente, ahora ella estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sentía?, al igual que el ángel de la luna, ella se sentía completamente tranquila, era una sensación inexplicable junto con ese olor a dulces botones preparados para despejar su fragancia.

_¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que siento?, ¿Qué es exactamente esta sensación?, ¿Quién es esta mujer?, que con sus manos dulces y delicadas frota mis mechones nevudos con delicadeza. Yo conozco este olor tan singular, es una fragancia que indudablemente desde pequeña la conocí, pero, ¿Porqué la recuerdo hasta ahora? _

Dicha mujer de cabellera Violácea la miraba con ternura, al igual que a Serena, le dirigía una mirada llena de protección, felicidad, y a la vez de una preocupación rotunda.

"_Guerrera sagrada hija de ares, esos ojos que tienes, representan la guerra misma, han mirado el mundo completamente normal, lo han mirado como una más de tus esperanzas y sentimientos humanos, como me duele ser yo misma acabar con esas alegrías." _

El sonido de unas campanas retumbaba en sus oídos fuertemente, las débiles formas flotan a la deriva, cuyas risas apenas oídas hacen, una oscuridad brillante como el día; en vano esforzándose en llorar.

Unos pétalos de cerezo se apoderaron del cuerpo de la joven guerrera, eran suaves. Reí siempre supo, que por alguna u otra razón, existía en ese punto, al que todos llamaban: Tierra. Jamás comprendió el porqué de todo, el porqué de la luz, de la oscuridad, ese era un juicio que no le concernía en lo absoluto.

En ese pequeño y corto instante, en el que sus ojos no visualizaban otra cosa que no fuese esa mujer, que con su tacto podría olvidarse de su más alta tristeza. Y de pronto, vio como su sangre se deslizaba desde la palma de su mano, hasta llegar al rostro de Reí. Cada ápice, cayendo.

Sus ojos se tornaron de aquel color bermellón vehemente, esa manera de mirar, esa oquedad. Todo raciocinio había desaparecido, no existía Reí en ese momento. No, ahora estaba existiendo una encarnación, una que había estado dormida por tanto tiempo.

"_El comienzo está cerca…, la piel que envuelve este cuerpo humano pronto será un velo para la otra naturaleza, aquella que palpita en mis venas, con una pulsión irrefrenable"_

_¿Qué?, ¿Qué es todo esto? El es…. Mi….. _

—Lo lamento tanto…maestro. Fue mi culpa el que sus ojos… fui tan débil.

No existía nada ni nadie más que ellos dos, solos, dejando que la dulce brisa agitara esos cabellos negros. El estaba recostado, por encima de todas esas hojas retoñas, suaves. Recargándose en sus brazos robustos, se giro hacia su joven aprendiz, con una mirada seria. Esa niña, con ese cosmos que la envolvía tan abrasador, tan genuino.

_Yo…recuerdo este lugar, esas ruinas griegas, esa puesta de sol, aquí fue donde nací. Entre toda esta guerra, la estatua de Athena. Recuerdo que me sentaba enfrente de ella, y la veía hasta dormirme. ¿Por qué lo olvide? _

_Los caballeros, su entrenamiento, sus brillantes armaduras. La verdad me ha iluminado con un resplandor cegador. _

—Reí—dijo su nombre retirando sus mechones oscuros de su frente, con la mandíbula tensa. —No te salve, para ver esa expresión débil en tu rostro. ¿Quieres que me arrepienta de haberte salvado la vida?

— ¿Por qué quieren hacerme daño?

La expresión de Damián se endureció, se volvió hacia ella obligándole a sostener su mirada— Porque son seres lamentables que lo único que quieren es eliminar la raza humana como la conocemos. Es por eso que vives, que renaciste.

_Ese día comprendí, que tenía un propósito en esta vida, y que tuve ese mismo destino, generaciones atrás. _

Damián contuvo el aliento, le dio tiempo para que asimilara la situación. Vio como su alumna estaba de pie, en medio de un universo que ahora la rodeaba. Su mano la tenía sobre su hombro desnudo, que sufrió un rasguño.

Este escuchaba el canto del viento, y el sonido de los pliegues de su gabardina deslizándose entre las ráfagas. Miro sus cabellos atezados, sus piernas temblaban un poco. Se dio media vuelta, y miro a Damián con esos ojos sobrehumanos que las distinguían tanto por sobre los demás. Sus luceros brillaban a la luz del a luna. Esos ojos rojos, con tan solo verlos, podría sentir como su alma era arrebatada de su cuerpo.

Reí camino con lentitud hacia su maestro, pero el retrocedió presuroso, por un segundo, llego a creer que esta lo atacaría, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese cosmos que ahora la golpeaba con fuerza.

OOO

_Maestro…. Mis sueños dichosos vuelven con la noche, morando sobre el pasado y cada pena que nubla nuestra luz, nos recuerda el último. _

_Finalmente me fallaron las piernas, y caí estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Cerré mis ojos y me rendí al cansancio, al frio, a la soledad y al dolor…. _

Lo primero que llego a sus oídos fue el sonido apagado de unas voces. Se sentía cansada, horriblemente cansada. Pudo sentir la tela frágil de la sabanilla, ya que deslizo su mano con sutileza sobre ella. Sus dedos la apretaron fuertemente en un intento de frustración. De nuevo habían regresado esos vértigos, apoderándose de ella, de su cuerpo, de su mente.

De un golpe abrió los ojos, ahora su color era habitual como siempre, respiro precipitadamente en cuanto despertó. Sentía la transpiración en su cuerpo y como el oxigeno se esfumaba como un cigarrillo a media tarde.

Giro su cabeza, y se encontró con una figura femenina sentada junto a ella, mirándola, y tocándole la frente, para saber si la temperatura había cesado. Era Amy que tenía un balde con agua fría entre sus muslos. Pudo escuchar las gotas de agua como caían.

— ¿Amy?

Amy guardo silencio por un momento, al menos, no quería hablar en ese instante. Exprimió la toalla, y la volvió a colocar en la frente de Reí. Le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—La temperatura por fin ha cesado, Es un alivio.

—Pero… ¿Estoy en la habitación? —dudo la joven de piel níveo, acompañando sus palabras con un ladeo de cabeza. Levanto su espalda, sentándose en la cama, y viendo como Serena estaba de pie ante el umbral.

—Dormiste por casi cinco horas, almenos eso te ayudo a recobrar fuerzas—dijo Amy todavía sentada a su lado—

Reí coloco su mano en su frente, sintió como las venas le brotaban— ¿Qué paso?

—El Profesor Damián te trajo hasta aquí, dijo que habías sufrido un fuerte desmayo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, sus ojos se saltaron, y oprimió las sabanas con fuerza, ahora lo sabía todo, había recordado cada momento de su niñez, y del porque estaba ahí.

— ¿El profesor Damián? —dijo mirando con atención sus manos, Amy y Serena notaron como la preocupación le teñía la voz, ambas ya sabían lo que había pasado, Reí había recuperado sus recuerdos, como había pasado con ellas dos. Podían sentir su cosmoenergia, por mas diminuta que fuera.

Reí era la guerrera sagrada de Marte, representante de Hares, dios de la guerra. Amy tomo su mano de pronto, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Reí.

—Reí…, tranquila ya ha pasado todo—hablo serena acercándose y sentándose junto a ella—Sabemos lo que paso.

—Es verdad—asintió Rei—Habia olvidado nuestro destino, olvide cada recuerdo que tenía, y pude ver de nuevo el lugar en donde nací. Ahora lo comprendo todo, nosotras…, somos guerreras de Athena.

— ¿Pudiste verla? —pregunto Amy, mientras veía como Reí todavía tenía la mirada perdida. Esta entrecerró sus ojos.

—No, pero pude sentir su cosmos, y también, que Damián era mi maestro, cuando yo todavía estaba en Grecia. Antes de venir a este internado.

— ¿Cómo? —declaro Serena perplejamente, _¡cielos!_ — ¿El profesor Damián era tu maestro?

Reí asintió con la cabeza— ¡Vaya! —Exclamo serena haciendo una mueca molesta—Eso explica él porque tenía consideraciones contigo.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?

Serena se acercó mas a Reí, señalándola con su dedo índice, pinchando la nariz de su compañera de cuarto—Que él no te bajaba puntos cada cinco minutos, y a mi sí.

— ¡No seas tonta! —le contesto Reí a gritos mientras hacía a un lado las sabanas, ella tenía los labios en un gesto burlón—Si a mí no me bajan puntos es porque yo si pongo atención a las lecciones, no como tú que solamente cuentas los segundos para ver cuándo y a qué hora comes.

Serena apretó sus dientes, Amy solamente observaba la pelea con una sonrisa, se sentía ahora mas aliviada, eso quería decir que Reí se sentía mejor. La mujer de cabello rubio oprimió sus puños ante la cólera de sus palabras.

— ¡Eso no es cierto yo no pienso solamente en comer!, ¡Tu eres una mujer demasiado temperamental!

— ¡Di el año, el mes, el día, la hora, el minuto, el segundo exacto en que yo he sido mala contigo!

— ¡Siempre estas siendo mala conmigo!, ¡Ni siquiera porque te sientes mal terminas de tratarme horrible!

Reí se encolerizo de pronto en contra de esa chica con cabeza de bombón, Amy intento calmarlas a las dos pero fue inútil, cada vez que ellas comenzaban una pelea, no había poder humano que las detuviera, no hasta que ellas mismas terminaran una con la otra.

— ¿!Sabes?!, ¡No me explico como una niña tan boba y retraída como tu pueda ser una guerrera!, el mundo lo que necesita son verdaderas guerreras, no niñas lloronas como tú!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¡Ya me oíste….!

Amy se paró de la cama, cogió unos libros que estaban sobre su tocador, y camino hacia la puerta, cerrándola, todavía se podían escuchar los gritos de Serena y Reí dentro de la habitación. Amy se encontró con Mina y Lita quienes estaban afuera de la habitación esperando noticias de Rei. Supusieron ambas que no había necesidad de preguntarle, ya que sus voces eran imposibles de esucharse.

—Parece que Rei ya se siente mejor—dijo Lita cruzada de brazos y con una risa demasiado burlona.

¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!

—Hay no…, —clamo Mina con una sonrisa fingida—Ya empezaron, será mejor que las dejemos solas, cuando esas dos se pelean no hay nadie quien las detenga.


End file.
